I am a father!
by loveless bleed
Summary: Zero was kidnapped! They try to find him using all methods but fail. One month later, Kaname and the rest of Night Class found Zero in the forest when they were on the way back from vacation. There is something mystery about Zero after that. warning: mpreg...
1. Chapter 1

Title: I am a father?!

Genre: Romance/General/Family/Friendship/Tragedy

Pairing: Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. It's belong to Hino Matsuri. I only borrow the characters for my own stories. However, I do own a few characters in this story.

Summary: Zero was kidnapped! They try to find him using all methods but fail. One month later, Kaname and the rest of Night Class found Zero in the jungle when they were on the way back from travelling. There is something mystery about Zero after that. Warning: Mpreg

**_Chapter one- invitation..._**

As usual that night, Zero will patrol around the school. Especially around the forest near the moon dormitory. It's the pain in the ass to see day student sneak out and wander around the forest just to see the night class student who Zero hate the most. The main reason is because, all night class student is a bloodsucker vampire.

Just think about it makes Zero want to shot his Bloody Rose bullet into that damn vampire head. Zero jump from the tree where he sit to and walk to stables instead. From afar, he can saw White Lily, the fiery horse whom he seems to share a special affinity. Only White Lily whom he can share his pain and low his guard down.

Zero aproached White Lily and stroke that white horse head gently. White Lily just leave Zero do what he likes. He sitting on the side and lay down beside the horse.

He feel at least calm now. In no time, Zero fell asleep on straw.

Without anyone know, from far apart, there is someone who watched over Zero. His red-brown eyes color never left that silver hair vampire hunter. His eyebrows raised slightly when he saw Zero go to the stables and stroke the white horse head gently. He can see Zero's face became soft. Something that no body can see easily. Especially to someone like him, whom Zero hate the most.

Kaname sit quietly at his place in the back of the class alone by the window which he can see anything he want out side. Moon, stars, tree even the hunter who he had watched for awhile now. Almost two hour already he watch Zero patrol around the school ground and forest. Jump from another building to another building, and another tree to another tree like a wild cat.

A few minutes later, he saw Yuuki wander around looking for Zero maybe. He smile pleasurely when he saw her soft face. How he wish that Yuuki would be here with him right now.

Yuuki walk around the forest a few times already. She feel relief because, no day class fangirls sneak out from the dorm room tonight to peek on night class student. At least, she can take a break for a while. Day class student is so hard to deal with. They don't afraid of her. They just afraid of Zero. Only Zero can control them. Just with one glare, they will run away.

It's not mean that she like the way it is now. She really hope that Zero can get along with everyone. Even though Zero despise vampire the most, it's okay if Zero can enjoy his life with the human instead. She hate it when she saw Zero lonely face. It hurt her heart so much.

Think about Zero, where do that jerk go? She don't see him. She frowned. Maybe Zero go to slacking off some where. She can feel it. Yuuki come across the stables. That was the only place that she has not went yet.

Zero really likes horse, and the only place that Zero will disappier to is White Lily's stables. Zero likes to sleep there if he doesn't sleep under any trees. If you can't found him anywhere, just go over there. But, don't you ever think that you can easily approach Zero there. It's not because Zero don't let his guard down, but it's because White Lily will guard Zero like the loyal bodyguard when that silver hair perfect feel asleep.

Yuuki can see Zero silver hair beside White Lily. Sleeping soundly. But she doesn't dare to go any further. She still remember the last time she tried to approaching Zero when the hunter sleep under the tree around the stables. But, before she can touch Zero, White Lily jump to her in no where and try to attack her. What a bad dream ever. She don't want it to happen again.

"Ze... Zero..." Yuuki try to called the hunter slowly. She hide behind the tree. Her shivering up when she saw White Lily's eye glowing. Maybe mad because she try to disturb Zero's sleep.

"Hey, Zero.. wake up you jerk. Don't slack off. We still need to patrol." Yuuki try once again. And this time, Zero's body give the small reaction before he open his eyes slowly. Glance over Yuuki before yawn quietly.

"What did you want?" asked Zero with the husky voice. His eyes were half-open and look so cute when he pouted. Maybe because Yuuki disturbed his beautiful sleep.

Yuuki got distrubted for awhile when she saw Zero cute face. If not because of White Lily, she will pinch Zero's face until that face turns red.

"I said, don't slack off. We got to do our duties." Repeat Yuuki while cleared her throat. She don't want to get distracted by Zero's pheromones. With Zero's uniform unbuttoned, neck tie loosened around Zero's neck, so sexy. No wonder everyone said that Zero is day class idol that able to compare with Kuran Kaname from the night class.

Zero pouted once again. Not interested. "I am sleepy. Give me a break, Yuuki. I feel tired and thirsty. So, get away from me. I don't want to hurt you." Zero lied about his thirsty. But, he really feel sleepy and tired.

Yuuki startled. She stay quiet for awhile. She doesn't know. When she think about it, when Zero last drink from her? Maybe three or four weeks ago. "Hey, want to drink from me? It's been a while you know. It's not good for you to hold your hunger."

Yuuki open his ribbon and unbutton few of her shirt. She know about Zero's hunger for blood. Zero is in pain everytime. She know it. She just want to help, even if it's not much that she can do.

"No! I don't want to. Just leave me, Yuuki. It's okay. I just want to be alone. I can't depend on you everytime." _If I take your blood, Kaname will be furious on me again. I don't want him to_. Zero pat White Lily a few times when that white horse nibble his silver hair. If its goes on, he will get bald.

"But..." Yuuki try to talk but Zero had cut it off.

"Just go Yuuki or Lily will get mad. I can't clam her everytime." Zero make some excuses. He know that Yuuki afraid of White Lily because that white horse had kick her butt before.

Yuuki swallowed when she saw white horse glowing eyes. So scary. Even scarier than the vampire from the night class. "Okay. See you at house than." says Yuuki slowly.

"No. Tonight I am sleeping at my room in Sun dormitory. Don't wait for me." Zero sighed. He hope that Yuuki will understand.

Yuuki's face gloomy. Zero seem like trying to run away from her. She don't know why. "Okay." Yuuki walk away from there. She should not disturb Zero for a while.

Zero almost drowning back to sleep when he hear a foot step that walk toward him. He sighed loudly. He tought that Yuuki is back once again to annoying him. "What else did you want Yuuki?" asked Zero when he turn around to face Yuuki once again. But, when he saw who did stand in fornt of him make his eyes twitched. His eyebrow frowned.

"Does I smells like Yuuki to you?" asked Kaname with a little smile.

Zero startled. When he saw Kaname's face, he feels like he want to shot his Bloody Rose through the head of this pureblood vampire. "What do you want, Kuran?" Zero growled. He glance the pureblood sharply. He no longer laydown in the straw, but he quickly get up to his feet when he saw Kaname is there.

White Lily became anxious when Kaname is there. Zero get a hard time to clam that horse up.

"Let's go from here. Lily can't feel safe when there is horrible athmosphere around here." says Zero cynically. He patted the white horse head gently and walk from there. He glance toward Kaname who followed him quietly.

They stop at the big tree far in the forest. That is the safe place if the pureblood want to talk with him. There is no another thing that the pureblood want from him. Zero stood against Kaname facing the trees. He know that it's dangerous when you expose your back against the vampire. But he really doesn't want to facing Kaname right now.

"Now talk Kuran." says Zero coldly.

Kaname really doesn't like Zero tone of voice. He feels like Zero is ordering him. But he just keep it cool. Zero will pay for it later. He will make sure of it.

"Actually, it's not you who I want to talk to," state Kaname clamly while glance toward Zero. Zero don't facing him and it's make it easy to deal with. At least, he don't have to see Zero disgusting face. But he really want to see silver hair hunters reaction. "It's Yuuki that I am looking for. I have somethings I want to talk to her. Urgent."

Zero turn around to face Kaname who stand behind him. His lilac eye stare sharply at Kaname's face. He don't like it when Kaname came to meet Yuuki. "What do you want from her? Don't we promise each other that you wouldn't bother Yuuki if I don't take her blood anymore?" yell Zero furious. She step foward a few steps. He never afraid to facing Kaname face to face. Even if Kaname is a pureblood, what do he care. He is a vampire hunter.

"It's got nothing to do with that. I want to talk about something else." says Kaname.

With his frowned eyebrow, Zero stare at Kaname curiously. "If you want to meet her, why did you came to tell me that? Why don't you just go to her instead? You don't have to tell me anythings." His getting annoyed with Kaname. He walk toward the tree and leaning against the big trees. More comfortable in that condition.

"I don't came to you. I saw her there earlier so that is why I go there but she is gone and I meet you instead. I don't intend to tell you, but cause you are asking, I don't bother to tell. It is not my foul." The pureblood smirk when he saw Zero reaction. Zero face is red, mad maybe. So precious.

"Okay, fine. What did you want to tell her? I will pass it to her. Or else, you can go straight to chairman house instead." The hunter brush his silver hair with his hand. Glance toward Kaname for awhile with annoying look.

"It's better if you pass it to her. I got to go back to class. Tell Yuuki that I want to invite her to be my date in tomorrow party." says Kaname makes Zero face tense. His eyebrow frowned.

"Party? A vampire party? Are you crazy? Yuuki is a human. No matter how you look, she don't belong to your world. Are you trying to hurt her? I can't let you do that." yell Zero with the wide eyes. Kaname really like to give him a heartattack.

"I don't mean to hurt her. I just want to bring her as my date. For tomorrow night party, I need to bring a girls as my date." Kaname give an explaination. But of course Zero don't buy any of that.

"If you need a date, just ask any other girls. You got so many female vampire back there. Just ask one of them. I am sure, they more than willing to do what ever you want. Just to accompany you to the party, it just an easy task." Zero rolled his eye. It's a good things that Kaname don't meet Yuuki yet. He know that Yuuki will agree with the invitation without the second thought.

"I do not want to. They are pain in the ass. And I am sure that they got their own date to be with. Its just for a few hours." Kaname try to compromise.

"No!" said Zero strictly. Its look like he was Yuuki's brother who trying to obstructed his sister first date when the boyfriend came to get the permission.

Kaname sighed loudly. He glance at Zero for a while before said something that even more surprises. "If you don't want Yuuki to be my date, its ok. But it's just in one condition. I want you to replace Yuuki as my date." Kaname voice is so clam when he says that.

Zero almost choked when he hear that. Is Kaname crazy? He stare at the pureblood with the wide lilac eyes. "You must be crazy right? You want me, to be your date? Are you on your right mind? Or... maybe you take the blood tables to much. Its a drug."

"I am on my right mind. I am trying to compromise with you. But, if do not want to, it is okay. It's not you who I want anyway. It's better if I go to Yuuki instead. I am sure, she would agree with it in no time." Kaname said calmly but half threatened. That is what his true attention is. It's not Yuuki that he want, it's Zero. He is not that stupid to bring Yuuki to the dangerous place that full of the bloodlust vampire.

Zero try to think about it for awhile. He glance toward Kaname a few times already. Yeah, it's better if he is the one who get to be Kaname's date instead of Yuuki. He didn't know what would happen to Yuuki if he let that girls go. It's better for him because he is the vampire too even he really doesn't want to admit it. Its more safer. And what is more important, Kaname can't try anything funny at Yuuki.

He take a deep breaths. It is a hard desicion. It is between life or die for him. "O.. okay. I agree." says Zero slowly.

Kaname smile sweetly. Yes... he did it! " Good, its a deal." Kaname streched his right hand out. Want to shake Zero's hand in deal.

"Deal," Zero promises. Now he can't turn around anymore after he did cross the border.

"Good. My tailor will come to your room tomorrow morning to take your size. Don't forget about it. I don't want you to shot them if I don't remind you. I will take my leave now." After says what he want, Kaname quickly disappear from there.

Zero just sighed. What the trouble did he get him self now? _Don't forget you say? How can I forget about it if my head keep thinking about it even if I want to forget about it. Stupid pureblood. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god… I found so many mistakes in my grammar in my previous chapter. Maybe because I write it in my tablet. I am apologizing for my poor grammar (bowed). Read and review for my second chapter, okay. Thanks…**

**_Chapter two-that day..._**

4.15 a.m. in the morning, Zero's sleep had been disturbed by knocked sound on his rear window. He frowned at the sound. Who dare to disturb his beautiful morning? He glanced at the clock above the locker next to his bed. So early in the morning. It just 2 hours passed since he fell asleep on his bed. Zero wake up slowly. Drowsy. He can't open his eyes that he feels very heavy. He just want to go back to sleep.

Zero heard a knock on the window of his room again. This time more clearly. He frowned. Who's that? A few minutes later, his eyes wide open when he can feels the vampire auras around here. He seize suddenly and roughly his Bloody Rose which he put under the pillow. He point the Bloody Rose to the rear window where he feels the vampires is.

"Who's there?" Zero growled. He's ready to attack anytime if the vampires try to do anything funny.

"Zero Kiryuu, sorry for the inconvenient. We came here as Kaname-sama orders to take your size for clothes you are going to wear at the party tonight." Says that vampire politely.

Zero frowned. He almost forgot about that. Kaname had told him before. It's a good thing he asked first before he shot or else, Kaname is going to kick his butt. Zero diverts his gun slowly. He put his Bloody Rose back to his holder. He sighed. Slowly, he walks toward the window and open it to let that vampires come in. There are three of them. Two female and one male. They bring a few bags. May contain some items that they need.

"Why did you all come through the window? And early in the morning at that." Asked Zero sighed. He yawned a few times. Sleepy.

"So… do we should come through the door instead? Can we? It is Sun dormitory is not it?" one of the female vampire asked. She put her bag on the floor. "And, if we don't come here in this hour, when did you expect us to come? We, the vampire don't go around in day light. And we need to finish he clothes as fast as possible. The party is tonight." Says the female vampire again.

Zero was silent. "Oh yeah, that's right." Zero whispered to his self. Tonight he stays at the dorm. And the vampire is not allowed in Sun dormitory. And of course the vampire doesn't come around the day because it's their sleeping time. What's wrong with his head nowadays? So slow. Zero nodded unconsciously.

The vampires smile. Maybe they understand that Zero is still drowsy because they disturbed his sleep.

"So, can we take your body size now? Faster, it's nice. You can go back to sleep after that." Says the male vampire after that. He is ready with the measuring tape and note book on his hand.

Zero seemed delirious. "Okay." He agreed unconsciously. Just a few minutes later, he shock back to reality when he feel the vampire take off his pajamas.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?! Why did you take off my clothes?" Zero growled. He was distracted earlier. What's why he doesn't aware when the vampire approached him and take off his clothes. He feels cold suddenly, that's why he realizes that he just wear the boxer. He's flustered.

"We can't get your specific measure if you don't take off your clothes. We don't want to ruin the clothes. It's terrible." Says another female vampire who's tried to match Zero's pale skin with a few fabrics. Maybe she tried to get the suitable color for Zero.

"Just let us do our job. You just stay still." Says another female vampire.

Zero just stay still like the female vampire said. He doesn't know anything about clothes and it is the first time he get the tailor to make him costume make clothes. So, it's better if he just let what the tailors' vampires want to do with his body. It will end in no time.

Just like Zero thought, tailors job end nicely when he don't make any fuss. The vampires pack all their items into the bag and get ready to go. Zero smiled in relief. He can continue his sleep after this. Thanks goodness, it's still 5.30 in the morning.

"Thanks Zero Kiryuu for your cooperation. We need to remind you that Kaname-sama wants you to go to Moon dormitory this evening in 5 p.m. We need you to try the clothes." The female vampire says politely. She gives Zero a small smile. The vampire hunter going to get a great shock this evening. The pureblood want them to be silent for a while.

"Okay, fine. Tell him, I will be there." Zero grouched. Kaname and his orders. What a typical pureblood they have here.

"We will take our leave now," the vampires say in unison before they leave though the window.

Zero just shook his hand without pay attention to the vampires. He takes his pajamas and put it back to his body before he goes to close the window. Morning breeze blowing gently on his face. So cold. He quickly shut the window. If he stays any longer, he will be frozen. Even in the summer, the night breeze is cold. Not to mention if this early in the morning. He doesn't even dare to go out of his room especially shirtless.

In no time, Zero fall back to sleep in his bed. He really tired and sleepy. After he meets Kaname Kuran in the forest last night, he can't sleep a wink. That's why he sleeps late that night. He doesn't want to think about the party anymore. He will consider that as one of his job as vampire hunter and perfect. He needs to protect Yuuki from the blood sucker. Especially Kaname Kuran. How dare he try to take Yuuki to the vampire party. Kaname need to face him first. As Yuuki's adopted brother, no… as Yuuki's brother, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Yuuki. Even if his sister is so annoying.

Meanwhile in Moon dormitory, Kaname Kuran tried to hide his smile from the rest of Night Class student. They all gather in the living room while waiting for the dinners to get ready. It's not really a dinner because a time now is almost 6 in the morning. But, for the vampire their time is contrast from the normal human life. So, breakfast time is a dinner time. He flips a new page of the book in his hand. He not really read it because right now, his mind is wander around think about the reaction that Zero will give him this evening.

Kaname tried to show his indifferent face. He does not care about Hanabusa Aidou the blonde hair noble class vampire with the blue eyes who was arguing with Ruka Souen, female noble class vampire with pale brown hair color. In fact, he was not even aware the both of Aidou and Ruka are fighting. Like every night before, Aidou and Ruka will argue about everything. Even about how to eat your Pocky.

"Takuma," Kaname called for his best friend, Takuma Ichijo. He closed the book in his hand slowly and looks over his side where Takuma is.

"Yes, Kaname. Anything you want?" Takuma answered and stand beside Kaname with the bright and wide smile. As the Vice-President of Moon dormitory, he is a happy-go-lucky person and very un-vampire like.

"What are they arguing about this time?" ask Kaname while rest his chin on his palm.

"Err… actually… they are arguing about… who's going to be you date for tonight party," says Takuma with a bright smile like usual. Very eye catching smile.

Kaname frowned. Just that? What a stupid excuse. He lets both of them arguing for a while.

"Huh, Kaname-sama will never ask you to go with him as his date. I dare to swear." Aidou growled at Ruka while folded his hand on his chest. He put his tongue out at Ruka. Very childish like.

Ruka's face became red as tomatoes. She doesn't need Aidou to tell her that. She already knows about it. But who know if Kaname will ask her. She still has time. "That's just what you say. Kaname-sama still doesn't have a date. I still have a chance. You just wait." React Ruka not budge.

"Just try and prove it," challenge Aidou to Ruka. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. This time he won. In his inner self, he put his fist in the air to celebrate.

"I…" Ruka tried to say something when Kaname cut her off.

"Ruka, Aidou… what are you arguing about?" Kaname making the decision to intervene. He still put the mask of indifferent. He leans on his the leather couch while put his hand on his side.

"Sorry, Kaname-sama," says Aidou and Ruka synchronously.

"It is my own business, who I want to bring as my date. And I had already settled about it. Don't talk about it anymore," Kaname put the end on the arguing without fail. There is no one who dares to talk back to him. As the pureblood and the king of the vampire, he has all the power to make the entire vampire obey him. But he never uses it.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," says Aidou and Ruka, obeyed. They are waiting for their punishment like usual.

"Okay, let's go take our dinner. It's time already," Kaname get up from his leather couch and walk to the kitchen instead. Aidou and Ruka frowned. Weird. Kaname usually will punish them without fail if they make any mistake. But why today, there is no punishment? Ruka and Aidou looked at each other face. Very weird.

"You are in the good mood today. Anything happen?" Takuma's speak after a while. Even if Kaname put his indifferent face, he still can sense Kaname's real reaction. After all, they grew up together in the very long time.

Kaname glance toward Takuma before sighed. He can't hide anything from his best friend, Takuma Ichijo. He just gives Takuma a little smile before leave that guy behind. Takuma startled. Wow, very sweet poisonous smile. He very sure now that Kaname had planned something that nobody knows. So mysterious.

Zero dozed off after his wake up from his sleep. What happen actually? He feels like he had a dream that there is vampire come to his room. No… no… no… there is no way a vampire will come to his room right? If they come, it's just like they want to give him their head. Who's the stupid vampire want to do that.

After a few minutes, there is someone knocked his door. From the aura that he feels, it was the Sun dormitory leader. Even without feels the aura, he know that it is his dorm leader. There is no way another student who dares to knock his room door.

"Kiryuu-kun, are you awake?" asked the dorm leader while knocked the door slowly. He knows that Zero is a low blood pressure type of person. Zero gets angry easily in the morning.

"What do you want dorm leader? It's still early in the morning," huff Zero while controlling his voice not to sounds like he's mad. He squeezes his hair annoying. He scratched his head slowly. There is no way his dorm leader will come to his room without a reason. Especially today is Sunday. It's holiday. They are free to do anything they like in the weekend. He lazily got up to open the door and saw the dorm leader at a glance.

"Oh, it's not me and it's not a morning any more. It's already 12 in the afternoon. I just brought a message from the chairman. He calls me earlier. He wants you to meet him at 2 p.m. at his private quarters. Urgent," says his dorm leader.

Zero wrinkles his forehead. He feels like he could guess what the chairman wants from him. He sighed. He just nodded slowly. "Okay, thanks," Zero just about to close the door when his dorm leader gives him a piece of paper. A note probably. He frowned. What else? "What is this?" asked Zero before he takes the paper. Hesitate.

"I don't know. There is someone give me this paper earlier. He just tells me to give it to you. Maybe he's from the night class based on his appearance. I don't know you are their friends," the dorm leader grinned when he says that. He thought that Zero hates the entire night class member.

"What?!" yelled Zero with wide eyes. But he quickly controlled his expression. He coughed a few times. "They are not my friends. And I will never be friendly with them. Never!" says Zero with a disgusted smile. "Do you have anything else? I want to take a bath."

The dorm leader shook his head. "No. so, I will take my leave now."

"Okay. Thanks a lot, dorm leader," says Zero before he close his room door. He leaned on the closed door and opens the paper. He read it quietly. He eyes become wide and his face red.

**_Don't forget to come to the Moon dormitory this evening at 5 p.m. you need to test your clothes first. My tailors here will help you with that. – Kaname Kuran _**

Zero could feel that his face is crimson red. Oh my goodness. So, that was not a dream? And here he thought that all of that is just a dream. How can he let the vampire come to the dormitory? In his room at that. If his master, Yagari Touga knows, he is death meat. When he thinks about it, he did let the vampire measure his body. And what the embarrassing part is that he let his guard down and the vampire strips all of his clothes. Err… maybe not all because he still had his boxer earlier. But, it's still so embarrassing. I want to die…

Zero throw the paper a way. He grabs his towel and enters his bathroom. He turns on the water heater. Before he waits for the water to get heat, he saw something that he almost forgets. His blood pills. It's almost 2 months he doesn't take that blood pills. It is because he got his own blood donor. Two people at that. But now, he just got one because Kaname forbidden him from drink Yuuki's blood. So for now, Kaname Kuran is his blood donor. But he doesn't know until when it will last. Maybe until Kaname feels that he is no more needed and tossed him away.

When he thinks about blood, it almost a week since he last feed. Maybe Kaname is going to let him feed tonight as a thanks. Even if Kaname not going to offer, he's going to be the one who asked for it. But, it's good when he takes Kaname's blood because after that, he carves for blood is decrease. Maybe it is because Kaname is the pureblood. And a pureblood blood has a power that the other vampires don't have.

Zero sighed as he glanced at the blood pills once again. As long as Kaname needed him, Kaname would give him his blood. And when Kaname no longer need him, Kaname would throw him away and after that, he must take the blood pills once again. Until then, he really doesn't know whether his body was able to take pills or reject it. Or maybe, he will just fall to level E instead.

Huh, no need to think about it. Sooner or later, it still will happen. So for now, he just needs to think about the future. And when he talks about the future, what will happen tonight at the vampire party? What kind of party it is? He was so sure that, there will be a few vampire hunters at the party. He really hopes that his master, Yagari Touga is not involved. It would be worse because he will attend the party as Kaname's partner or in another word… date. Arrgghh… so embarrassing! What is he going to explain when another vampire asked him about it? Especially Hanabusa Aidou and Ruka Souen. They will bug him.

_Should I tell them that Kaname asked Yuuki to go with but the girl rejected him. So I had to take Yuuki's place as Kaname's partner that night? Hmm…_ Zero think really while sink his body into the shower.

Read and review... thanks... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hye there! This is my third chapter. Hope you would enjoy it. I got some time at my weekend this time so I can update a little bit early. Thank you for everyone who read my fan fiction. Read and review please… ;) thanks… **

**_Chapter three- dress code..._**

"Zero…. You are late!" groused Chairman Cross when Zero arrived at his private quarters. "We wait for you so long you know," says Chairman Cross while running to get Zero. He ran as he tried to stretch his arms to embrace Zero. But Zero avoids and pushes Chairman Cross away from him. Vein of annoyance popped in his head.

"Can you stop trying to hug me? It's gross." Zero growled while hold of his hand from punch chairman face. He sighed and folded his hand. What an annoying old man he has here.

"You push me and say that it's gross? That's cruel, Zero. Papa misses you so much. Papa wants to hug his cute, handsome, beautiful and adorable son." Chairman Cross gripes while wiping his tears with a handkerchief. What a drama king.

"Who is your cute, handsome, beautiful and adorable son? I don't remember when I agree to be your son," growled Zero, again. He sat on the couch, roughly. He glares at the chairman. How he can live with the Chairman during all this time? Even worse, how Yuuki can stand the strange behavior of the Chairman?

"Doesn't its obvious? It's you of course," says Chairman Cross casually and calmly.

Zero feels that his vein popped once again. "I don't have a father like you. How many time I must to tell you that don't call me your son. I am not your son. Especially when you never get married. And one more, don't call me cute and beautiful. I hate it!" yelled Zero with a red face. In four years he stays in this house, he doesn't know how many times he says the same thing to the chairman.

"Zero… that's mean. Papa wants to cry," said Chairman Cross still wiping his tears with a handkerchief. He likes to say things that Zero hate the most. It makes Zero feels like Zero. Maybe the words that Zero use it's a bit harsh, but… he don't really mind it. Maybe Zero got the influence from his master, Yagari Touga.

"That was mean, Zero. Don't say that to the chairman, even if what you say is truth," Yuuki interrupted while walk out from the kitchen.

Chairman Cross pouted. Even Yuuki thinks the same things. He sighed. He glanced toward Zero. "I try to call you this morning. But no answer. I want us to eat breakfast together. Where are you going?" asked Chairman Cross try to change the subject. It's a family time. He doesn't want to ruin it.

"I oversleep," says Zero while take off his jacket. He put the jacket on the couch. Don't really care whether the jacket would be wrinkled or not.

"Wow, you still oversleep when you slack off during the duties to sleep at horse stables? That's amazing," huff Yuuki pouted. It's lucky because no day class student last night. So she can do the patrol easily. And it's amazing because no night class student wander around.

"It's because I am tired. It's just a good thing that I have no hunter job for a while," sighed Zero. There is no one will understand him. They don't know what he feels.

"Oh, just look at the time. It's time for lunch. Actually we wait for you to eat lunch together. Yuuki had cooked something for you, Zero. You must eat it," Chairman Cross interjected while clap his hand when he feels that the atmosphere is going to change.

Zero looked at Yuuki while tilting eyebrows. Blank. Yuuki is cooking? That must be terrible.

Yuuki feels that her vein popped up. "Zero, I know that look. You just think that my cooked it terrible right? No need to say any word. I know it you jerk!" Yuuki get annoyed. She punches Zero stomach, angrily.

Zero just smile. In no time, they just go back to normal. This is how he and Yuuki communicate. Chairman Cross also laughs. He knows that Yuuki not a good cook. That girl rarely comes to the kitchen.

"You just like your father. Maybe chairman a little bit better than you in cooking. Are you sure you are his adopted daughter?" Zero makes a joke. He laughs when he saw Yuuki pouted and chairman delighted face. He did not know until when he can have fun like this. This may be all temporary and will disappear soon. Rather than ruined the atmosphere, its better he make it more cheerful. Enjoy it.

"Hey, that's mean. I love to cook." Chairman Cross pouted. He then pulls Zero and Yuuki's hand to the kitchen. "Okay, it's time to dig in. You must to eat it all Zero. Yuuki cook its special for you."

All three of them eat their lunch together. After lunch, Zero spends all his time at his room. Lying in bed reading a book. When the clock shows close at 5 p.m., Zero sighed loudly and closed the book. He still hesitated whether he should go or not. _If I don't go, I am sure that Kuran will come here to fetch me. It's embarrassed. Or the worse, he will come here and asked Yuuki to go with him instead._ He sighed once again. The choice he has now is to follow Kaname's order.

Zero goes to Moon dormitory using the back door and jump through the window. He wants to use the front door, but when he thinks that there is a chance he will meet another night class student, he cancel it. It's safer for him to use the back door instead.

"You use the window… I see…" says Kaname when he saw Zero jump into his study room through the window that he intentionally left open. He smirked at Zero when he saw Zero's sour face. Kaname sit on his crimson couch while reading the book. Not really care about Zero, who gets awkward in his room.

"And you use the back door instead using the front door. You smell like roses." comment Kaname once again. He can smell roses from Zero because only the back door has the bush of blue, pink, white, purple and red roses. Their scent can stick on your clothes easily when you use the back door. And if you don't be careful, you can get hurt by their sharp thorns.

"Just shut up Kuran! I came here like what you want. So, where are my clothes?" Zero asked rudely. He glares at Kaname. Without invited, he sat down on one of the couches. But far from Kaname. There is no need for him to stay close to Kaname. With vampire hearing, he could hear everything clearly.

"What's with the impatient? You want to try your new clothes that bad? Can't wait anymore?" Kaname sneered. He wants to tease Zero. It's a pleasure to see that handsome face became sour. Kaname put the mask of indifferent on his face once again. He put his book on the tea table.

"I just want to get out from here. I came to take my damn clothes and go back to my room. The party is tonight, doesn't it? So I want to get some rest. Just tell me, when and where I should go. I will go by myself." Zero growled. He folded his hand around his chest. He guesses, the party is about 8 or 9 p.m.

"Hmm… I am afraid that you can't do that. You are going to try the clothes and stay here. We are going to the party together. You are my date remember? We can't go to the party separately. And we don't have much time to get you ready." Kaname calmly glance toward Zero and take a sip of his coffee.

"What?! You want me to stay here? No way!" protest Zero glared at Kamane sharply with his lilac eyes. Kaname must be crazy if he thought he can stay in one room with a vampire. Especially the pureblood.

Kaname smirk. "It's not like you have a choices. I am ordering you, not asking you. You are going to stay here." Kaname use his telekinesis power to shut the window and lock it. Zero start to panic. "You are not going anywhere. My tailors here will help you with your clothes." And at the same time, appear 3 tailors who Zero know their face. They were the ones who came to his room this morning. He thought all that was a dream.

"Kaname-sama." greets the vampires in unison. Bowed a little while put their right hand on their chest.

"This is my tailors. Nana, Mike and Nike." Says Kaname to Zero before he looked at his tailors. "Show him the clothes and get him ready. Everything's must be perfect. We got 3 hours only," order Kaname while he give Zero a dark sweet smile.

Zero swallowing his saliva. _Why I feel like something bad might happen to me? Did he plan something bad? Revenges?_ Zero feels anxious. "What are you doing? Are you trying to trap me here?" asked Zero. He has no way out. The door and window are locked. He stood up and tried to find a way out. He grabs his Bloody Rose but he doesn't point it to anyone. He will shoot if anyone tries to make anything on him.

"Did I say that I will trap you? I just want you to stay here and get ready. Didn't I tell you, we must go to the party together?" Kaname lean on his couch comfortably. He just looks at Zero with his indifferent face mask.

"Zero Kiryuu, can you please take a bath first. We will get you clothes ready," says Nana while handed the towel and bathrobe for Zero.

"I had already taken my bath." Zero refuses to take a bath in Moon dormitory. Especially in the pureblood room. No way in hell he would do that.

Kaname sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to take a bath. Just go and change to bathrobe instead. You must try a few clothes," Kaname does not want to fight. If they both continue arguing, it would definitely become worse later.

"Huh!" Zero snapped. He grabs the towel and bathrobe and enters the bathroom roughly. _It's okay. I just need to change the clothes._

Kaname just shook his head. What an untamed vampire. Zero is the only one he, Kaname Kuran the pureblood can't control. Before, he can control and give an order to anyone easily. No matter it's a noble class vampire until the lowest in the vampire hierarchy, level E, an ex-human. There is no need for him to use his pureblood vampire power and status as a King in the vampire world. But, Zero Kiryuu is different. Zero is just a level D, an ex-human but he can't control him. Zero can do anything on his own free will. Maybe it's because the vampire hunter's blood in his body. That's why Zero dares to point the Bloody Rose at him a few times before. Something that nobody dares to do to him. Even another vampire hunter thinks a hundred times before point their weapon to him.

He just glanced at 3 vampires who are busy to get the clothes ready. He sighed once again. After that he dismisses all the 3 vampire for a while.

Fifteen minutes later, Zero gets out from the bathroom just wear the bathrobe. He doesn't take a bath but he just washes his face. Hoping that all of this is just a dream. He feels so embarrassed. What kind of bathrobe it is? They give him the bathrobe with the violet color, its fine. What worse is, the bathrobe had the pink rose motif in front. What they think he is? A girl?!

Kaname amused to look at expression on Zero's face. He still can detect that Zero check is pink. Zero is blushed. Wow, it's the first time he saw this. Kaname try to hide his amusement. He coughs a few times.

"Okay, get your clothes and try it." command Kaname.

Zero the red face turns sour when he hear Kaname's voice. He still holds his Bloody Rose but he left his clothes in the bathroom. There is no hanger, so he can't hold his clothes. So he just leaves it there. "Where are my damn clothes?" asked Zero.

"Here," says Kaname while carrying a long dress of soft purple colored.

Zero shocked. His mouth is wide open and he blinks his eyes a few times. This must be a joke. Zero's eyebrow and lips twitched. "You must be joking right, Kuran?" asked Zero, fumes. He can feel that his blood is boiled to his head. He stared sharply at Kaname's face.

"Why must I joke with you? That is your clothes. A dress. There are a few dresses you must try. I will give a final word which dress you will wear. So, just try it, Kiryuu." Kaname spoke calmly. He knows that Zero is mad but he don't really care. Zero already promise him and he will take that advantage. He got his own way to make Zero to agree to wear it.

"I never agree to wear it! I don't want to wear it, you damn pureblood!" Zero is in rage. He can't control his anger. He points his Bloody Rose to Kaname.

Kaname in the blink of eyes, stand behind Zero and grab Zero's hand which had hold the Bloody Rose. Zero tries to get away but fail because Kaname's grip is too strong. In the first glance, its look like Kaname hugged Zero from behind. He had to let Kaname hold his hand tightly. Zero bit his lips but not too hard to withdraw a blood. If he draws a blood, it will be a disaster to him.

"But you agree to take Yuuki's place as my date tonight." Kaname whispered close to Zero's ear. Zero can feel that his face is hot when Kaname's breathe close to his right ear. "Like I said before, it's okay if you don't want to. It's not you who I want anyway. It's better if I go to Yuuki instead. I am sure, she would agree with it in no time. Even in the last minute like this," says Kaname try to threatened Zero. He knows that Zero will never let anyone or anything harm Yuuki. Zero will protect Yuuki, his beloved sister. He wants to see Zero reaction when he know that Yuuki is his sister and also a pureblood.

Zero speechless. He wants to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. He get frozen when he hear Yuuki's name. Yeah, he promises him to take Yuuki place as Kaname's date tonight. But, he doesn't want to wear a dress. Why must he wear a dress? He is a boy. Does Kaname blind?

"I… I know that I promise you. But… why must I wear a dress? I am a boy. You know that. How can I wear that thing? Don't you think that it's disgusting? A boy, wear a girl dress?" Zero can feel Kaname's breath at his ear. He can feel that his ear is crimson red and his heart beat faster than before. _What happen to my heart? Stupid heart beat! Can you please stop it!_

"Don't I tell you before; I need a girl as my date. That's why you must to wear a dress. It was a dress code for date. Don't worry, all this dress is a custom made special for you. It wouldn't be disgusting. It would be perfect. My tailor will help you with make-up and everything." Kaname said while he free Zero from his grip.

Zero step forward a few step. He wants to distance his self from the pureblood. He grips his bathrobe in front at chest because the bathrobe was almost falling off the shoulder and exposing his right shoulders and neck. He remembers his master advice a few years before when he was a trainer to be a vampire hunter. _Never let your guard down and expose your weaknesses. And never ever expose your nape to the vampire. It was their favorite part._ Zero tightens his grip on his bathrobe.

Kaname glance toward the silver hair vampire hunter before he gives an order to his tailor to enter his study room. He just sits and looks at Zero who was trying all the dress. Zero had thrown a tantrum of course. He doesn't let the vampire touch him and Kaname must to stop him every time he does that. Kaname sighed. What a stubborn boy!

"I want you to wear this dress. It's suitable for you, Zero," says Kaname with a very seductive smile. He stares at Zero for a long time. Really, he is serious when he says that dress is suitable for Zero. Zero look so beautiful. He can't imagine how Zero will looks like when they put on the make-up on him later.

Zero feels so embarrassed and tired. It's the first time Kaname call his first name. He can fell that his face is so damn hot. At last Kaname make a decision for the dress. He wants Zero to wear lilac lavender purple pink maxi dress from Chiffon Ruched beaded V-neck straps. Zero felt very embarrassed. He was very sure that his face is deep red. It's not because the fact that Kaname is still staring at him but it is because, he is very uncomfortable with his clothes now. Kaname make him wear the dress that for him the dress is very sexy. Not to mention the dress is sleeveless and bare back. The dress that revealed her neck and shoulders. _Kuran is crazy! What make him think that a boy like me is suitable to wear a sexy dress like this?_

Kaname walk around Zero a few times. He wants to confirm it. After he satisfied, he nodded his head. "Okay, he will wear this dress. Now proceed with the make-up and everything else." Kaname give an order for his subordinates. Then he returns to his crimson couch and sit there.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," the vampires obey the order. Then, they give all their attention to Zero. "Please sit here," Nike says to Zero while she pull the chair for the vampire hunter to sit.

Zero glance at Kaname sharply and then he glance at the vampire who design that dress to him. He feels like he wants to shoot the entire vampire in that room with his Bloody Rose. As if he can do that. Before he can pull the trigger, Kaname will act first. He knows it.

"Please sit here, Zero Kiryuu." says Nike. She repeats her word once again. She must be patience to deal with Zero. The most stubborn person she ever meets. She tries to touch Zero's arm but the vampire hunter react faster before she can touch him.

"Don't touch me!" growled Zero while point his Bloody Rose toward the vampire name Nike. Before he can take off the safety at his Bloody Rose, he can feel someone stand behind him and yank his Bloody Rose. Zero is so shocked when the Bloody Rose loose from his hand. He glares at Kaname.

"I will confiscate this gun for a while. Now, please don't throw any tantrum anymore. Please hear what we say just for today," says Kaname. He can't sit silence when Zero is around like this. If not because of the party, he will give up a long time ago.

Zero silent. He actually startled when Kaname says the word please for him. Not once, but twice. Zero sighed and just stays still and follows the instruction. He don't know why, but he feels his heart hurt when he hear Kaname plead. Is Kaname got no shame? Doesn't he so proud of himself because of his title as a pureblood?

"Fine." Zero sit on the chair at dressing table. His pulled a long face. "Give me, my Bloody Rose back," says Zero glance at Kaname and stretch out his right hand.

"I am sorry, but no. I tell you that I will confiscate it, don't I?" said Kaname calmly. He put the Bloody Rose in his pocket.

Zero's eyes wide open. Before he can say anything, Kaname cut it off. "I will give it back after party tonight. Don't worry, I wouldn't confiscate it forever. You need it, I know. Don't worry about the party, they wouldn't hurt you. I will protect you, I promise. You are my date remember," Kaname said, half in jest.

Zero just sighed. What he can do now? He doesn't have any weapon anymore. He just stays still and let what the vampires want to do with him. He doesn't care anymore. "Okay, fine. Are you sure?"

"I am really sure," says Kaname glance toward Zero before he sit back on his crimson couch.

Nike, Nana and Mike sighed in relief. They don't know what will happen if Kaname is not here. Maybe it will end with blood bath in this study room. They don't react with Zero action because the vampire hunter just point the gun at them, not toward the pureblood. That's why, they don't really care about it. It was the pureblood command that they need to help Zero for the party tonight. Other than that, it's doesn't concern them.

"I will dye your hair a little. But, please don't worry; the dye will gone when you wash your hair." Mike said while put the dye with black color on Zero's scalp. He just wants to dye the scalp, not the entire hair. For him, Zero's hair is really beautiful and smooth like a silk. Then he will put on a wig with the same hair color on Zero.

"We need to do something with your earrings. I will take off your piercings, okay? And I need to put a make-up to cover up your tattoo." Says Nike a little hesitates to take off Zero's piercings. But when Zero doesn't give any reaction, he just guess that Zero don't really care anymore after the pureblood confiscate his gun. After this, she will put on some earring, necklace and bracelet.

"You just stay still. I will put on the make-up. We will make sure that you are gonna be the most beautiful girl ever." says Nana while put on some foundation. With Zero natural beauty, they got no problem to make him over. It was a very easy job.

Zero doesn't say any word. He just gives up. There is no point if he keeps struggling. He will never win over Kaname Kuran. He glance toward Kaname before he closed his eyes and let the vampires do whatever they want. It's all his fault in the first place because he agreed to be Kaname's date for tonight.

Kaname feel reliefs when Zero clam down and let them do their job. It's easier like this. He coughs a little. "I will go to change my clothes," says Kaname when the clock is almost 7 p.m. He just got only 1 hour left. It's a good thing he had ordered Zero to come at 5 p.m. He already knows something like this will happen. Zero will never agree easily before throw a tantrum.

The three vampires bowed at Kaname meanwhile Zero just pay no attention on Kaname. He makes like Kaname never be there and never exists. Just like a thin air.

Kaname just sighed. _Whatever…_ He just gets away from there through one door that connects the study room with his personal bedroom. He needs to get ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and review... thanks... ;) <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. It's an update. I kind of got so many ideas; thanks god I don't get any writer block for now. And thanks for everyone who choose to follow and favorite this story of mine. Thank you very much. Here, this is the new chapter. Please read and review… **

**_Chapter four-who's that girl…_**

Kaname petrified. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Zero's face after the makeover. Wow, he was so shocked. He almost did not know that the girl before him is Zero Kiryuu. It's not she, but he. He smiles unconsciously. He makes a good decision when he picks Zero over Yuuki. The dress, make-up and everything is perfect on Zero. In one glance, no one will know that this gorgeous girl is Zero.

Zero sighed when he saw his face in the mirror before. He never knows that he can look like this. When he think about it, he look exactly like Ichiru when Ichiru wear a wig as Zeroko at school when the girls in day class make Ichiru wear a wig and day class girl uniform before (look at manga volume 9 chapter 40.2). But Zero's dress this time is sexier and his make-up is better and natural like. Suitable for his wig.

Zero put on his sullen face. He hates it when Kaname stares at him like that. It feels like Kaname want to eat him. So scary. "Hey, what are you looking at?!" yelled Zero. He actually a little nervous waiting for Kaname reaction. Is he look bad?

Kaname smiled and walked over to Zero. Kaname look handsome and very good looking in his black tuxedo with white shirt and crimson red tie. "I am looking at you. You look so beautiful tonight, my date," says Kaname seductively.

Zero just smirked. As if he will believe that. He wants to walk away from Kaname when Kaname grab and hold his hand. He startled. It's a good thing he don't wear a high heel. He just wears two inch silver color wedges. Kaname better not to make him fall or else, he will kick Kaname's butt.

"What did you want? Let me go!" Zero growled while keep struggling to free his hand. He can feel that Kaname had tightened his grip. He looks at Kaname. Frowned.

"I just want to give you this." Kaname put the scarf on Zero's shoulder. Zero was very shocked with Kaname's action. He don't expect that. He don't know where the scarf coming from. He blinks his eyes a few times. Confuse when Kaname wrap his shoulder with that white cream scarf. "Don't go show off your skin too much for everyone." Kaname whispered at Zero's ear. He don't know why, but suddenly he found an urge to hide Zero from anyone else. He don't want to share Zero beauty with anyone.

Zero feels his face hot and blushed. _Damn that pureblood, Kaname Kuran. It was him who choose this damn dress for me!_ Zero give Kaname a death glare but it doesn't give any effect because of his blushed face. In Kaname's eye, Zero looks so seduced and attractive when he does that.

"And I want to give you this too," say Kaname while put a bracelets on Zero's hand.

Zero is so amazed when he looks at the silver bracelets. The bracelet is so beautiful and he realizes something when he saw a symbol on the bracelet. Kuran symbol. He glares at Kaname. "What the meaning of this, Kuran? What with the symbol on the bracelet?" asked Zero while grind his teeth. He don't mind with the bracelet. But he do mind with the symbol on the bracelet. It looks like Kaname want everybody to know that he is his possession.

"This bracelet holds a little bit of my power. It will hide your aura as an ex-human, level D. so nobody will recognize you. Or… do you want them to recognize you? I don't mind," Kaname smirked. He release Zero's hand and look and the vampire hunter for the whom know how many time. It's perfect.

Zero pouted. Of course he doesn't one anybody to recognize him. Especially when he dressed like this. What the worse is, he was Kaname's date for the party tonight. Aidou and Ruka would kill him for sure. So, no. No way in hell! He doesn't want anybody to recognize him.

"Are you crazy? Of course I don't want anybody to know that it's me who is your partner. And the worse is, I am cross-dressing like this. No way in hell I want someone to know me. Not to mention Aidou-sempai and Ruka. They are going to kill me for sure. And I am very sure that someone from the hunter association will be there. I don't want to embarrass myself than I already am." Zero said with so many reactions on his face that Kaname found it's so cute.

Kaname chuckled. He never knows that Zero can be this funny. Actually Zero has this side on him that nobody other than him knows. It's a good thing. "Yeah, when you mention that, it's true. Let's go. We are already late. They are waiting for us. Especially my date. The entire night class students want to know who my date tonight is."

When Zero hear it, he give Kaname a death glare. Dare Kaname to tell the night class about him cross-dressing like this.

"Oh yeah, one more thing before we joint the rest, you can't call me Kuran. You must call me by my given name, Kaname. If you like, you can call me Kaname-sama. I would love to hear it." Kaname chuckled when he say that. As if Zero will call him that. He dare to swear.

Zero can feel that his eyebrow and his lips a twitched. No way. He would never call the pureblood by his given name. "As if I will call you that. In your dreams," say Zero before give Kaname a 'Huh'.

Kaname chuckled once again. Like what he thought. "It's okay if you don't want to. I guess, I will just end up telling the rest of night class that it was you who are my date. I don't mind. I am so glad to do that," Kaname smirked evilly. He got 1001 ways to threaten the vampire hunter now.

Zero chocked when he hear that. Kaname is so mean. Damn pureblood. He glares at Kaname. If looks can kill, Kaname will be death so many times now. He would be glad to give the sweet death to Kaname no matter how many times Kaname want it.

"Okay, okay, I know. You damn pureblood. Don't you say that we are running late? Let's go." Zero try to walk away when Kaname once again hold his hand. "What else did you want?" asks Zero, bored.

"What name should I call you? Did you have any specific name that you like? Or would you like to use your true name?" asked Kaname still smirked. He has to admit that Zero's snowy white skin is so soft that he expected. The boy's skin should not be this soft. Especially when you always doing so many training. He wonders, why Zero skin is soft like a girls when he has going thought so many training as a vampire hunter? So mysterious.

"Just call me anything you want. I don't really care,"

"Okay, then I will call you Zeroko,"

Zero almost chocked for the second time when he hear that. "Wh… where did you pick up that name?" ask Zero confused.

"Well I hear that name somewhere from the day class student before. I don't know what it is about but they were talking about someone name Zeroko. So, that's why I give you that name. Why? Do you know that girl?" Kaname look at Zero. He noticed the changes at Zero's face when he calls that name.

Zero shook his head faster. "No I don't know. Well, it's up to you whatever you want to call me. Let's go," says Zero quickly. He really traumatize when he hear that name. He still can imagine how Ichiru look like when he dress as a girl and play a prank on him. The whole school talks about him after that. So embarrassing.

Kaname look at Zero suspicious but he doesn't say any word after that. "One last thing before we walk out," and then Kaname suddenly pull Zero closed to him and kiss the vampire hunter's neck. Zero shocked. His face deep crimson red when he realizes what Kaname had done to him. "Now it's perfect. You got a natural blusher." Kaname chuckled. He makes Zero clings his arm and they walk out from Kaname's room together.

Zero is still frozen. He doesn't know what to say and what to do. _Damn! Damn! Damn! I let my guard down for a while and the vampire already take advantage of that. Stupid!_ Zero took a deep breath before release it slowly_. Be patient. You do this for Yuuki's sake. Just for tonight, go with the flow and play the game smoothly._ Zero follow Kaname step as he let Kaname hold his hand and cling his hand at Kaname's arm.

Everyone in the night class who had stay in the living room waiting for their leader grasp in shocked and surprised when all of them saw their leader a pureblood with a very beautiful girl walk out from Kaname's bedroom into the living room. Even Takuma, Kain, Aidou, Shiki, Ruka and Rima can't deny that their leader's date tonight is so beautiful and the most beautiful they ever see. She looks suitable and perfect when she stands beside the pureblood. Who is she? That the question which playing in their mind. They never saw that girl before. Even Kaname never talk about her to them. It's not like Kaname had talk about any girls with them.

She is not a pureblood and not evens a noble class vampire. They don't know how to describe this girl. She is not a human because she gives them a vibes as a vampire. But she can't be vampire because she doesn't belong to any class. Who is this beautiful girl? Where did she coming from? Who is she to Kaname? What is their relation is? They got so many questions to ask but they know that their leader had all the answer. And maybe Kaname don't bother to tell them anything. Kaname wouldn't do something that so reckless and he got no advantages on it.

"Kaname," Takuma is the first one who greets Kaname when the pureblood walk in front of him.

"Kaname-sama." after that, the rest night class student greet and bowed to Kaname while put their right hand on their chest. Half of them, almost girls only put both their hand on their chest.

Kaname just nod his head, acknowledge all of them. He put his mask of indifferent on his face. He walked Zero through the living room and holds Zero's hand gently in front of them. He glances at Zero who looks so amused. He smiles in his heart.

Zero doesn't know how to describe his feeling right now. What he was sure is, he feel so proud when all the night class look at him with those expression on their face. He feels like he wants to laugh out loud. He feels more confident when Kaname hold his hand. He was so sure that all the girls in night class will cry after this. He should thank Kaname after this.

"Kaname, kindly... you don't want to introduce us who is this beautiful lady?" asked Takuma when he realize that nobody will ask that question even if they want to know so badly. He glances at Kaname before he looks at that girl beside Kaname.

All eyes in that room look at his date. Kaname suddenly feel an urge of possession. He don't know why, but he feels like he want to hide Zero far away from all of them. He doesn't want to share what is his with anybody else. Kaname put his fake smile and pull Zero close to him. His right hand hold Zero's hand and he put his left hand on Zero's waist.

Zero startled. He glances at Kaname but he doesn't say anything. He knows that he can't embarrassed Kaname. What more important right now is Takuma Icjiou. He feels like his eyebrow and his lips twitched when Takuma called him lady. What the hell. He feels like he wants to puke. So he just tries to control his face. He too put on his fake smile.

Kaname chuckled when he hear that question from Takuma. He thought Aidou or Ruka will be the first one to ask him that question. He glances at Zero. He knows what Zero is thinking right now.

"Please don't call her lady. She is still a little girl. She is a lot younger than us." say Kaname chuckled. He can feel Zero grip his hand tighter and he play his right hand on Zero's waist.

Zero pouted. He glares at Kaname when he feels Kaname's hand play on his waist. He feel creep all over his skin even though they didn't make any skin contact other than hold their hand together. Kaname really take advantages on his condition right now. This perverted pureblood. If he got his Bloody Rose right now, he will secretly point that gun under Kaname's tuxedo. And Kaname's answer make he want to put his palm on his face. _Smile Zero... Smile... _

"Oh, I see. So, who is she? I believe, this is the first time I saw her. I never know that there is a girl who is so beautiful out there. You hide it pretty good." Takuma smile widely. He a little bit surprised when he saw Kaname pull that girl close to him. And Kaname even hug his waist so possessive like. He never saw this side of Kaname before. Even if he was Kaname childhood friend, he don't know anything about Kaname personal stuff. They respect their own privacy.

"Yes, this is the first time you all saw her. So, it's not a surprise if nobody knows her. I hide my possession pretty well from everybody else." say Kaname with a little smile on his face. "Anyway, this is Zeroko. She is my date tonight. Maybe you will find out that she is a little bit shy with communication. But, I want all of you to treat her well." Kaname said calmly. But his tone hears like an order when he tells them all to treat his date well.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." says the entire night class member in unison.

"But... I think, I have seen you somewhere. You look familiar to me. Especially your silver hair. Its remind me to someone." interrupt Aidou suddenly. He put his hand on his chin. Try harder to think of it.

Zero startled meanwhile Kaname is so calm. He doesn't really care actually. It's up to Zero whether to tell everyone or just hide it. He feels it so amused to watch Zero. If not because of all this people around, he will laugh loudly to his heart content while rolling on the floor.

Zero grip Kaname's hand tightly. Kaname is not helping at all. He knows from Kaname's look, Kaname is laughing at him. If Kaname doesn't want to help him, he got to do something that him, Zero Kiryuu will never do when he was in normal condition. Just think that his condition now is so critical. It was between lives and death...

"Oh, really? Who might that be? Is she beautiful just like me or more than me?" asked Zero with a very interested voice. He tries to control his voice, so he wouldn't sound like he usual do. He smiles brightly. Something that he never do before. Especially in front all of this bloodsuckers. Maybe something crazy had possessed his body. That's why he can do this easily without thrown out the tantrum anymore.

Aidou startled when he hears her voice for the first time. No, this is not who he think it is. This girl is not Zero. That's was not Zero's voice. Zero will never wear something like this. And to smile like that, Zero will never smile like that to the vampire. If Zero did, it's mean that Zero not in his right mind.

"No, no, no, it's not like that. I am sure that you are more beautiful than him. He is not a girl actually. So, there is no way he can be more beautiful than you. It's just that, your hair color, it rare. Even for the vampire." says Aidou try to control his loud mouth. That's why Kaname always mad at him. It's all because of his mouth. Why can't he control his loud mouth?

Zero nodded his head. He wants to laugh when he saw Aidou reaction. "I see. Well, it was my natural hair color. I am quite proud of it. Thank you."

"It was no matter." Aidou bowed.

Kaname nod his head. Satisfied with the answer. He smile at Zero and pull Zero's hand. He never knows that Zero will give him full cooperation. It's time to leave the dorm. Tonight party it's going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of this chapter... please wait for the next chapter, okay... read and review. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while since I last update. The characters are going to OOC. Yeah, if they don't, how can this story develop right? Hahaha… I am not sure yet how this story will go on because I am not sure how many chapter this story is. So, just follow the flow. It is Kaname and Zero stories anyway… okay, enjoy the next chapter… **

**_Chapter five-the party… (Part 1)_**

Zero feels so glad when he doesn't ride the same car with anyone other than Kaname and Takuma. He and Kaname sit at behind and Takuma sit on passenger sit beside the driver. Nonetheless, he still feels very uncomfortable with Kaname action around him. 15 minutes in the same car with Kaname, he feels so humiliated.

Kaname don't pay him any attention because along the way Kaname was chat with Takuma. But even that, Kaname's hand had molested him all the way. Kaname don't just put his hand on Zero's waist, but his hand also crawled on Zero's back. His bare back. Oh my god, he really hopes that he had the Bloody Rose right now. He really don't feel safe with Kaname. This pureblood gonna eat him anytime soon. He never knows that Kaname is the big perverted pureblood.

When he feels Kaname's hand crawl to his thigh, he pinch Kaname's hand with all his might. This is too much. Kaname is lucky because Takuma is there with them. Huh, that's why Kaname harassing him. Because Kaname know that he can't dodge and yell at him right now. Kaname use all this chance for his advantages.

_This perverted pureblood, I am going to beat him to death after this. He use me like a things and harass me all way he likes._ Zero smile and try to control his anger. Kaname know that Zero is really mad right now. But he can't help it. How can you control yourself when there is someone who is so beautiful beside you? And that someone was your date for that day. There's no way you can control yourself.

They arrived at a very luxury hotel. Five stars maybe, Zero doesn't really know. He feels shiver suddenly when he thinks that around him is a noble class vampire. Maybe even a few pureblood will be there. He will never feel like this if he had his Bloody Rose with him right now. He holds Kaname's hand tightly and stops walking. Kaname also stop walking.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou and the rest night class also stop walking when their leader stops suddenly because they walk behind Kaname.

"It's nothing. You all go first. I will come later," says Kaname. He know that Zero feel hesitate right now. So he wants to give Zero sometimes to calm down.

"Are you okay, Zero?" asked Kaname, gently. He caresses Zero's hand tenderly.

"Kuran, I can't do this. There are so many vampires in there. I want my Bloody Rose back. I don't feel safe if I don't have it," Zero half pleads. He doesn't really care anymore. His hunter sense had begged him to go away from there and take his Bloody Rose back. There is no a second time he don't take his weapon with him. This is the first time he go somewhere full of vampire without his weapon. For him, the hunter without a weapon is like a vampire without a fang.

Kaname give Zero a very sweet smile. He touches Zero's cheek and rubs it gently. Yeah, he can saw it in Zero's eye. Zero genuinely scared. "Don't worry, Zero. Just stay close to me. I will never let anyone come near you and touch you, okay. Just make sure, you don't talk with anyone other than night class student. I will order them to guard you. I promise that I will protect you," says Kaname.

Zero stare at Kaname's red-brown eyes color. He tries to believe Kaname this time because he got no choice. When he thinks about it, this is the first time he stares straight to Kaname's eyes. He thinks a few minutes before he agree with Kaname. Even if he doesn't agree, he doesn't know where he should go. He can't go back to the dorm because he doesn't know where he is and he has no money at all. Now, he really depends on Kaname.

"Okay, just don't leave me." Zero agreed. He holds Kaname's hand.

"Just leave it to me, my date."

Kaname smile. He found that Zero is so cute. Why did he think that Zero is so disgusting before? He really doesn't understand anymore. When he think about it, he remember that he want Zero to be Yuuki's knight. Zero is just one of his chess pieces. But now, what is his feeling for Zero? He totally feels different toward Zero after he knows another side of Zero who nobody knows. It just kind of special. And if he doesn't like Zero, he wouldn't molest and harassed that boy in the car when he got chances. He even kisses Zero's neck.

Kaname sighed. They walk together and arrived at the hall front door and then the door suddenly open and both of them walk in together. Kaname put on his fake smile when he walks in and so also with Zero. He hold Kaname's arm lovingly like both of them are lovey-dovey couple.

All eyes look and stare at this couple when they walk in so elegantly. And of course there are some of them who whispered with each other. But most all of them tempted with Zero's unnatural beauty. The beauty that only the pureblood possessed.

"Welcome, Kaname-sama," greet the entire hall when Kaname walk in.

Kaname just make his indifferent face. He doesn't really care actually. He just comes to this party tonight because one member of vampire council wants to celebrate his birthday so he throws a party. Kaname don't really want to come, but because he wants to show some appreciation, he just comes. He hates party and crowd, because at this time all of them will take advantage to exchanged greetings with him and what the worse is, they will make a proposition and present their daughter to him. That's why he brings Zero with him this time. It's a good things he choose Zero as his date.

"Kaname-sama," greets Asato Ichijo, Takuma's grandfather and head of the Vampire Council and was known as Ichiou.

"Ichiou." Kaname acknowledge him. He nods a little at Ichiou when that man comes near him.

Zero tightened his grip. He really doesn't like that old man. He knows that old man is Takuma's grandfather and head of the Vampire Council. That's why his vampire sense gives him a warning. _Be careful with that man. He is really dangerous_. He never meets that old vampire before but he had seen him from far away when he comes to visit Moon dormitory before. He glances at Kaname. From Kaname reaction, he know that Kaname also don't like that old vampire. How did he know? Don't ask because he has no answer.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" ask Ichiou when he look at the beautiful girl beside Kaname. This is the first time he saw her. He raised his eyebrow.

Kaname chuckled meanwhile Zero try not to roll his eyes in front of Ichiou. Beautiful lady? Ichiou and Takuma surely is blood related. Both of them are just the same. Smooth-tongued type of person maybe.

"This is Zeroko, my date. Zeroko, this is Asato Ichijo, Takuma's grandfather and head of the Vampire Council." Kaname introduce them both with each other.

Zero tries to control his urge to smirk. He already knows who that old man. But he need to act like this is the first time they meet with each other. Zero gives him a very sweet smile. Just if they know what playing in his mind right now.

"Nice to meet you, young lady?" say Ichiou while take his left hand and kiss it.

Zero startled but his lips still smile to cover his shocked. He feels like he wants to puke and strangle Ichiou neck because of the kiss. Oh my god, the vampires kiss him. The very old vampire at that. He glance at Kaname whose just calm watching Ichiou action. He also wants to kick Kaname's leg because he let that old vampire kiss his hand and he done nothing. _If I am Yuuki, Kaname sure will slap that old vampire at face and break his hand because he touches her or Kaname will pull Yuuki away from that old vampire before he can touch her._

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Zero give him, his best smile. Ichiou still hold his hand and Zero really want to pull his hand back. He glances at Kaname but Kaname don't look at him at all. He really wants to kill this vampire if he can.

"I can feel that you are very mysterious girl. I can't fell anything from you," say Ichiou half whispered. He release Zero's hand and smile gently.

Zero just smile. _Yeah, of course you can't. It's all thanks to bracelet that Kaname give me. It helps a lot._ "I love to keep my presence mysterious." Zero said half whispered. He smiles seductively. He loves to play like this.

"Excuse me, Ichiou. I need to bring my date to meet everyone else," Kaname interrupting their conversation. It's not that he don't want to help Zero, but he just love to saw Zero's face. He really hate it when Ichiou touch Zero, but he don't want to show it. There are so many eyes on them, so he needs to be careful. He doesn't want to show his weaknesses.

"I understand, Kaname-sama." Ichiou bowed a little and let Kaname go. He glances at 'Zeroko' for a while before he go to chat with another guess.

"Why don't you help me," grumble Zero. He grinds his teeth and wipes his hand which Ichiou had kiss before. He whispered so nobody will hear they conversation.

"Why must I help you? You are not in danger. He don't do anything harm," voice Kaname, calmly.

"He don't do anything harm, but you saw that he kiss me. K.I.S.S me." Zero is so mad. He spell the kiss word to make Kaname understand what had Ichiou do to him. He feels so mad right now. Why can't Kaname understand?

"It's just a kiss Zero. He just kiss your hand, not your lips. It's not a big deal. You are a big boy, not a little girl. So, just deal with it. It's not like you lost anything," say Kaname shamelessly and glance toward Zero.

Zero sighed. He wants to say something but the words just don't want to come out. He doesn't know why, but Kaname's word make his heart ache so much. It hurt. At last, he bite his lips and keep quiet. There is no use for him to say anything. He know that what Kaname says is true, but he just want Kaname to… he don't know, maybe he want Kaname to treats him like a real girls, probably, just for tonight. He tries to smile, but he knows that his smile is dim.

Kaname also keep silent. He doesn't know how to persuade Zero. He just let Zero be like that. At least Zero will not do anything stupid for a while. Zero put his fake smile when Kaname introduce him to everyone who wants to greet them. It's been one hour and half already but there is still so many people try to exchanged greetings with him and try to convince Kaname with their daughter. But because Zero is there at Kaname's side, they just make it an allegorical. And not too pushy like always.

Also, Zero feel so relieved when Kaname always keep them close and hug his waist when there is so many vampires want to know him. Especially the male one. It make him forget for a while what had happen before. Zero can feel his sweat drop. What are they feeling if they know that she is a boy? There will be chaos for sure.

"Kaname, I am bored and tired. I want to stay somewhere," Zero whining while pulling Kaname's arm. He purposely acts like a spoiled girl when there are so many eyes on them. He really tired and his leg sore and numb because of the wedges. He wants to throw this shoe away. _How can Kaname withstand all of this? Oh, I forgot… Kaname don't wear a girls dress. It's me how do the girls stuff here. _

"You are tired? Okay, you can go and rest at veranda. There is no one there. I will ask someone to accompany you there." Says Kaname and Zero just follow the instruction. He left Kaname and walk to the veranda. There is no one there, like what Kaname says so he takes off his shoe, pull a chair and sit there.

He sighed in relief. It so calm here and there is no one to disturb him. He likes it. A few minutes later, he can sense someone come near him. He don't do anything because he know that Aidou, Kain, Takuma, Shiki, Ruka and Rima who approach him. Besides, he don't have any weapons right now.

"Zeroko-chan," greet Aidou and Takuma meanwhile the other just nod their head.

Zero just glance at them. He wants to laugh when they call him Zeroko. What a stupid vampire. They just believe what their leader says.

"Just call me Zeroko. Please don't add anything behind my name," Zero said while rub his leg. Please don't ask him to wear any girl's clothes after this. He regrets it.

"Okay, Zeroko-chan," say Takuma and Zero just sighed. What can he do…? He just let them be. He had nothing to talk. Zero just look at the sky, there are moon and so many star up there.

"Why do you guys come here?" ask him even though he knows that it is Kaname's order for them to accompany him here. But… there is no need for them all to come here. One or two person it's enough. They come here to party, not to guard him. Like what Kaname says, he is a big boy and not a little girl. So, of course he can defend himself. Even though he doesn't have Bloody Rose right now, he still can defeat level E and common class vampire with his vampire charms. But, for him to defeat noble class vampire… that maybe a little bit problems without his weapon.

"We just follow Kaname-sama order. He want us to accompany you here," Aidou talked while stuff his mouth with snack.

"Yeah, I know. But… I don't need all of you to come here. One or two persons is enough." Zero feel so bad because of him they can't enjoy the party. What? You think because they all a vampire he will treats them badly. He is not so bad.

Takuma laugh. "It's okay. The party is quite boring anyway."

Zero just smile. He don't know what to say. It's not like he was talkative type like Aidou or cheerful and enthusiastic like Takuma. Maybe he was like Shiki Senri and Rima Toya. They don't talk very much. He can imagine, if they left him with Shiki and Rima, even for the next few days, they wouldn't talk anything with each other.

"Okay. Just do what you want," say Zero and don't really care anymore. He plays with his hair. Wow, it's weird for him to have a hair this long.

All the noble class vampires just nod. Zeroko seem like a very good person. They don't really care to accompany her. Not like some pureblood vampire, Sara Shirabuki who had a duplicitous nature.

There is a forest in front of veranda. And without anyone knows, there is someone in the forest who staring at Zero since he arrived at the hotel. The figure hides his aura safely and stares at Zero no matter what he does. "I found you." He whispers to his self and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review... <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much you guys for the reviews. It was very helpful for me to continue my story update. To answer your question, when will the story goes follow the title (sighed) I also hopes that it will come soon. But… it will not. Not until the story goes as what my summary is. Please someone, come and kidnap Zero faster. :p okay, enjoy my next update. **

**_Chapter six-the party… (Part 2) _**

Zero can feels his hairs prickled. He feels cold suddenly. He rubs his arm. _Stupid pureblood with his stupid taste. This dress is so uncomfortable. If I can take it off right now._

"Are you cold?" asked Takuma. He takes off his coat and put his coat on Zero's shoulder.

"A little. Thanks," Zero gives his genuine smile to Takuma. He really appreciates it. Takuma is really concerned about him, not like some stupid pureblood in there. It makes Zero writhe when he thinks about it.

"It just a small matter," Takuma wink at him. Zero just chuckled. He know that Takuma is a good and funny person, but not to this extent.

"You are funny. Not like someone in there," say Zero nonchalantly. He really hopes Kaname will hear that. He tries to figure out Kaname inside the hall. He saw Kaname talking with a bunch of girls. _Huh, what a popular guy we have here. Not just a popular, but also a playboy. There is no way I will let you got Yuuki if you are like this. Beat me first if you want Yuuki. _

Takuma chuckled. He knows who Zeroko means. "Don't worry about him Zeroko-chan. He always likes that with everyone." He also glances toward Kaname and smile when he saw Kaname talking with a bunch of girls. He also know that Kaname don't like it, but he have to. Kaname got a pureblood reputation to keep.

"I know," say Zero, whispered. He slicked his silver hair behind his ear. He just quiet after that. He enjoys the evening breeze that gently cradles his hair. It's not every day he got a chance like this. Even in Cross Academy he can't have a chance like this when he have to do his perfect duties. He slack off sometime, but he can't enjoy his time.

Everyone look at Zeroko with awes when the moonlight shines again Zeroko. Zeroko and the moonlight is a perfect combination. Especially with her silver hair which was very rare. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. Like an angel which was not suitable to describe a vampire.

Aidou coughed. He got distracted. He can't stand it anymore. He really wants to know who this mysterious girl is. "I want to ask you something," voice Aidou suddenly. His face looks serious. All eyes look at him before they look at Zero. They know what Aidou want to ask. Ruka nod her head. Agree with what Aidou want to ask this time.

Zero look at Aidou. He thinks, he knows what Aidou want to ask. "Yes, you can ask anything you want," say Zero. His lilac eyes look straight to Aidou blue eyes.

"Wh… who are you really is?" Aidou asked. Ruka nod her head.

Zero just chuckled with that question. "Who do you think I am?" Zero asked back. He just want to make sure what kind of answer that Aidou and the rest of Kaname inner circle want to hear. He doesn't want to answer a question which will trap him to another unwanted question.

"I want to know your true self. We can't feel anything from you. Who are you really is? A human or a vampire like us?" ask Aidou. He stares at Zero. Waiting for an answer.

"If I said that I am not a human, will you believe me?" Zero answers Aidou with the question. He so excited to answer their question. He know that they will never ask this question if Kaname were there. He gives them a very sweet smile.

Aidou and Kain coughed, Takuma chuckled, Shiki and Rima still emotionless and Ruka frowned while look at another side. Zeroko smile is too sweet for them to take. Her smile can snatch their heart away.

"Err… maybe… probably. I can feel that you are not a human either," say Aidou slowly. "So then…" before he can ask next question, Ruka had cut him off.

"So then, what is your relationship with Kaname-sama?" Ruka ask impatiently. It's not just her who wants to know but all of them want to know Kaname relationship with Zeroko. Aidou glare at Ruka. He want to asked that question first.

Zero startled. He don't really sure how to answer that question. But when he thinks that this is the first and last time he will be Zeroko, maybe he will answer that question half honestly. But before he can open his mouth, Aidou interrupted.

"Are you his lover or just his friend?" Aidou question make Ruka glare at Aidou this time but Aidou don't pay any attention at her. He just want to know the answer.

Zero feel like he want to chocked when he hear that. Lover? Friend? There is no where his relationship with Kaname will turn to that. Not in a million years. He want to laugh out loud while rolling on the floor when he hear that. But he must control his self this time. Maybe he will laugh after he back to his dorm after this. Zero giggles.

"No, my relationship with Kaname is not something like that. I am not his lover. No way that I will be his lover. Friend…? Maybe… probably… I am so sure. But one thing I am so sure about our relationship. We got the same objective and we love and want to protect the same person," said Zero, chuckled.

They were dumbfounded. But Ruka and Aidou kind of want to say something but they don't. "So… how long did you know Kaname?" ask Takuma. He want to know because he and Kaname were childhood friend. It's impossible that he don't know when Kaname know Zeroko except if Kaname know Zeroko before he know Kaname. That was possible.

"Oh, that. Actually… I meet him when I was 14 years old or maybe 13 years old? I am not so sure. Time sure flies fast." Zero smile. When he thinks about it, he had attack Kaname the first time he meet that pureblood. He still can remember it clearly. But to tell that to everyone in Kaname's inner circle, not in a million year. He still doesn't want to die yet. And he remembers that he had made Kaname's hand bleed. Suddenly Zero doesn't feel well. His throat feels thirsty. _Oh, no! It's not good! I am thirsty. It's all because I remember Kaname's blood that time. I want blood. I need blood._ When he thinks of it, it's been one week already after he last feed on Kaname. Zero know that his eyes already turn to red color.

He glances at Aidou who stand next to him. Aidou is the closes right now. He needs blood right now. Anyone is fine. "Aidou-senpai, can you do me a favor?" ask Zero. He looks at Aidou.

"Yes, anything," say Aidou and after that he shocked when he saw Zeroko's red eyes. That was bloodlust eyes. They all startled. Now their question is answered. Zeroko is really a vampire. No doubt about it. That red bloodlust eyes is the proof of it. As a vampire, they know it very well.

"I am thirsty," say Zero before he stands up and walk slowly to Aidou. Aidou who was startled can't run away because he was so mesmerized with Zeroko's beauty. Yeah, Zeroko really is an angel in vampire form.

The rest of them also shocked. Takuma is the first person who aware of Zeroko condition. It's bad. If Zeroko bite Aidou here, all vampires in the hall will react to the smell of Aidou's blood. "Oii, Aidou! Don't let Zeroko bite you." Said Takuma half yelled when Aidou don't give any reaction. He shakes Kain who stand near Aidou. Kain blinks his eyes when he hears Takuma yelled.

But before Kain can touch Aidou, Zero had already wrapped his arm around Aidou's neck. Zero smile. He almost lost all control over his body. "Aidou-senpai…" say Zero. He can feel his fang lengthen. But he tries hard not to bite Aidou. He can't imagine he drinks Aidou's blood. Gross. "Please bring me a drink. I am thirsty," say Zero. Before Zero could release Aidou from his wrap, he can feel Kaname's aura near him. He looks back and saw Kaname few meters behind him. Zero stiffened. He realizes suddenly and pushes Aidou away. He step back a few step away from Aidou. His eyes stare at Kaname. Worried. Kaname seem so mad at him. It's bad.

Kain catch Aidou quickly. Prevent that boy from fall on the floor. He pulls Aidou away from Zeroko. Huh, they are lucky. But, not so lucky because Kaname seem quite mad.

"Kaname-sama," all of them bowed at Kaname appearance. Zero remains stiffened. Aidou is still frozen.

Kaname step forward. He walk towards Zero while stare straight onto Zero's eyes. He don't spare any glance at his friends. He almost jumps in front of Zero and Aidou and push them far apart. It's good when he hear Zero ask Aidou to take him a drink and restrain himself from bite Aidou for blood. He glances at Aidou and Kain. "Can you take a drink for Zeroko? It seems he was very thirsty. And all of you can go and enjoy the party."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Aidou and Kain quickly get away from there and after that Takuma, Shiki, Ruka and Rima depart from the veranda. They know that actually Kaname want to be alone with Zeroko. All of them a bit worried about Zeroko condition. They hope that Zeroko will be okay and Kaname don't too rough if he want to punish Zeroko.

Zero can feel that his face is hot. Kaname had caught him in red-handed. It so ashamed. He feels so glad that he doesn't bite Aidou… yet.

"K... Kana… err… K… Kuran," Zero stammer when Kaname stand in front of him. Oh god, how he wish he can disappear right now. He don't dare to look at Kaname.

"Are you stupid or what? You almost bite Aidou. You want to drink his blood so badly?" Kaname smirked. "It's good that you don't bite him. If you bite him here, it will be chaos in there. Are you forgetting that we are in vampire party, not human party?" Kaname try not to get mad. He doesn't want to scold Zero. Especially when Zero almost do it not had done it. At times like this, he so glad that it's Zero, not Aidou who involved. If it was Aidou, he was very sure that Aidou can't control his bloodlust that much and just bite without thinking.

"I am so sorry. I wouldn't do it again." Zero so gloomy. It was the first time he says sorry to Kaname. He willing to do it because he knows that it really was his fault. When he thinks about it, he feels like he wants to kill himself. _Why? Why must I ask an apologize from the vampire? A pureblood at that. My master is going to kill me if he knows about it!_

Kaname just sighed but in a mocking tone. "Are you that thirsty? I know it have been a week already, but…" Kaname sighed, again. "Forget it. It was stupid of me to ask that question. I guess, anyone is fine for you as long as you got feed." Kaname smirked.

Zero could feel that his vein popped up. He clenches his fist. "I said that I am sorry, don't I? It's not like I bite him. Are you blind, or deaf? Or maybe your sense numb." Zero growled. He can't let Kaname says whatever he likes. He must to defend his self.

Kaname still smirked. That was the Zero he knows. Zero no longer has apologetic face and now he put on his usual scorn and sullen face. Zero gives Kaname his famous deathly glares. He doesn't have to feel sorry for Aidou. It's not like Aidou is a human. And when he thinks of it once more, it's not Kaname he should say sorry. It's Aidou who he should apologize.

"I take back my apologize. I will never asked an apologize from you, pureblood bastard. You don't deserve it." Zero folds his hand, glance at Kaname before look away.

Kaname just smile before he chuckled. He just has a few hours left to enjoy this moment and adores Zero's beauty. "Yeah, yeah… whatever you say, hunter. I think it was my fault to begin with," say Kaname while took a few steps towards Zero.

"What do you mean by that?" Zero tries to get away but fail when he trapped between Kaname and veranda. He wants to push Kaname away but he doesn't. He just let Kaname slicks his silver hair behind his ear and Kaname hold the tip of his hair.

"I should feed you before we come here. So, you will never get hungry, Zero." say Kaname while he takes Zero's hair to his lip and kiss it gently.

Zero can feel his face burning hot with Kaname action. He pulls his hair from Kaname. Even though that was just the wig, he still feels like Kaname really kiss his hair. He glances at Kaname. "Don't do that, idiot. It gross," Zero growled.

Kaname just smile. He lean close to Zero and put his lips close to Zero's ear. "Don't worry, I will feed you after we go back to my room. As a thanks for tonight, you can drink to your heart content." Kaname whisper. His breath feels hot at Zero skin. In no time, the issue about Zero want to bite Aidou had been forgotten by them.

"Idiot," Zero grumble slowly.

Kaname smile widely. He still doesn't distance his self from Zero so Zero will never see his smile. It's always like this. While Zero typically speaks to Kaname in a rude manner, Kaname often never misses an opportunity to taunt Zero in return.

At far distance from there, that figure still watching over Zero. He clenched his fist when he saw Kaname at Zero side, again. "Damn that Kaname Kuran. So, Zero… my Zero…" he smirked. He still watches until Zero and Kaname back into the hall. The party is almost over. He smile and giggles. Soon, Zero definitely will go back home and he will know where Zero live. When he saw Zero and Kaname get into the car, he quickly transforming his body into bats and follow the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review... <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is my next chapter. I was so excited to update the next chapter soon. Zero's stalker is still remaining a mystery. Hehe.. I don't want to reveal him so soon. I still thinking about this character whether I want to use an original one or create my own one… hmm… okay, for this chapter, it's going to be a little bit dark, violent and blood spilled. I give you a warning! okay, enjoys...**

**_Chapter seven- the thirst… _**

It's almost 1 a.m. when they arrived at the Moon dormitory. In their way home, they don't talk much. Even Takuma don't say any word. Zero don't waste another time and rush to Kaname's room after he get out from the car. He doesn't even bother to glance at all Kaname inner circles that just look at his action. He doesn't care. It's not like they know who he really is. He just stomps on the stair to go to Kaname's room. Don't bother to wait for the pureblood, Zero break into Kaname's room. It's unlocked anyway.

Kaname just look and sighed. He glances at his follower and saw their faces furrowed. He can guess what the other thinks right now. Maybe they think that Zero is rude, but they can't say anything since they don't know which class Zero belongs to. "I guess, I will go and rest. Don't disturb us," say Kaname and walk away from there.

All of them just nodded hesitantly. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

Kaname enter his room and look at Zero who just get out from the bathroom with furrowed on his face. Zero still don't take off his wig or his clothes. Kaname close the door and lock it. He glance at Zero and then smirked. "I thought you wouldn't going to room of your most hated vampire leader, again." Kaname say with a mocking tone.

Zero glare at Kaname. He doesn't have anything to say because that's true. Why must he break into Kaname's private room instead of study room which he stays before? Maybe he is confused because the study room just next door from Kaname private room. When he thinks of it, it was his second time in here. The first time is when he drinks Kaname's blood for the very first time.

"What are you looking at?" ask Kaname when he saw Zero is looking for something. He takes off his tuxedo coat. He doesn't feel comfortable and want to take off his clothes.

"Clothes. Where is my clothes? I want to change clothes right now." Zero want to take off his wig but it just wouldn't come out. Damn.

"Are you forget, you change your clothes in my study room, not in my room. And I guess, maybe they have put it away. I will ask my servant. Why don't you just take a sit first? Sit anywhere you like over there." Kaname unbutton his shirt and reveal his upper chest. He sat on his couch and calls out for Seiren, his unofficial bodyguard and his faithful follower. Seiren hair is silver to pale violet in color and matches her eyes. Her bangs stop just above her eyebrows and are short in length.

"Kaname-sama," Seiren bowed.

"Seiren, go and find some clothes for her." Kaname give an order. But before he dismiss Seiren, he take back his order. "No, forget it. You can go now. She can just wear my clothes," say Kaname with a smirked on his face.

Zero frowned. "What do you mean by that? Who want to wear your damn clothes? I want my clothes back!" growled Zero when Seiren gone. He crossed his leg when he sits on Kaname's bed. There is no way he would sit on the couch near to Kaname.

Kaname smirked even widely. "Just wear mine. Even if I order someone to take you the clothes, they will end up getting you the girl's clothes. Do you want to wear that? So, just take my clothes. If you don't want to, you can just go back in those clothes. And you even can keep it because it was a costume made special for you. I don't need it anymore. I don't wear a girl clothes." Kaname grinned.

Zero glare at Kaname with his sullen face. There is no way he would do that. He want to and hurry up get back home. He was so tired today. It was morning already. Maybe it's still early for the vampire, but it's too late for the human. Even thought he was a vampire, he never once lives using vampire schedule life. And there is no way he wants to.

"Huh! Who's the one force me to wear this damn dress? You! You force me to wear it and even threaten me. So just shut up!" He just hopes he can take off this stupid dress right away. "So, hurry up and take me some clothes," yelled Zero while trying to take off his wig. It so hard to take off. So no wonder his wig don't even flinch in the first place.

Kaname just smile. He gets up and walks towards Zero instead of his wardrobe. Zero frowned with confusion. "What did you want?" Zero growled and tries to get away when Kaname became closer but fail when Kaname catch his wrist.

"That reminds me, you were so thirsty earlier. So, we need to feed you first." Kaname say while yank Zero hair backward. Zero hissed in pain. Who's not when someone pull your hair out loud.

"You Kuran bastard. You don't have to pull my hair, it hurt you damn pureblood! I don't want to drink. Let go of me first." Zero growled. How can he drink when there is someone yank your hair and don't release it? Even an idiot knows that.

"You don't want to? Oh… and I thought here that you want my blood as thanks or as a payment. I think its okay because it's free and I don't have to pay by using my blood." Say Kaname but he still doesn't let Zero go. "You think I will say that? In your dream." Kaname smirked. He tries to force Zero but Zero is too stubborn. He wants to draw a blood by using his claw, but maybe it will be too much since almost all night class student is still wide awake right now. He needs to think another way to force Zero to drink his blood by his own willingness.

"I said, let me go!" yell Zero and push Kaname harder. "I want to go back to my room."

Kaname had release Zero but he doesn't go anywhere. He sighed. He needs to make Zero drink even if he need to use some mean or dirty trick over Zero. Kaname's red-brown eyes turn to red color. "You dare to push me? Who do you think you are level D vampire? You are just an ex-human, who's going to turn to level E in no time. I offer my blood and you refuse it this time. You should be glad that I willingly to give my blood to you and let you bite me. My blood is something that another vampire would do anything to get. Even if they have to kill their own family member, they would do it if I will give them a drop of my blood." Kaname growled he touch Zero's chinned and grip tightly and sharply between finger and thumb.

Zero hissed in pain with Kaname's action. He doesn't expect Kaname to be this rough. He glances toward Kaname who put on his mask of indifferent. Kaname seem serious and his expressions seem darker. He never saw Kaname like this. He even points his Bloody Rose for so many times towards Kaname but the pureblood never react like this.

"I… I…"

"Don't talk back to me, level D!" Kaname cut him off.

Zero flinch. Kaname always call him that before. But, why? Why it feels so hurt to hear that from Kaname this time?

"L… le… let… me go." It hard for Zero to talk when Kaname still grip his chin tightly.

"Let you go? Why must I let you go? You said you want to go back to your room. Which room did you mean? Your room in Sun dormitory or your room in Chairman Cross quarters?" asked Kaname. "Don't even dare to think I will let you go back in this condition. You are in bloodlust but you refuse to drink my blood. Maybe I should ask Aidou to came and serve you. He is the one you want to bite anyway." Kaname smirked but his tone is darker. His red eyes changes back to its original color.

"If I let you go back now, you will end up drink from the day class students. It would be bad, but we can erase their memory. But still, I can't let you go because there is a chance that you will drink from Yuuki and I wouldn't let that to happen. I wouldn't let you hurt Yuuki!" When he thinks, how many time has Zero feed on Yuuki, he feel furious. He pulls and push Zero's back harder to the wall. His hand grip on Zero's neck.

Zero is so shocked. He doesn't expect that. But his body reacts by his own will and his hands try to stab and punch Kaname. He searches for his Bloody Rose but his weapon is nowhere to be found. He remembers that Kaname had taken his weapon_. Shit! I am doomed!_

Kaname smirked and then chuckled. "You are a vampire, but as always, you never follow your instincts to revere and fear the pureblood. Even without your Bloody Rose, you still bare your fangs at me." Kaname tightened his grip on Zero's neck. He feels like he could break it anytime soon.

Zero grits his teeth. He hold Kaname's hand and try to push it away but Kaname is so strong and the grip is too tight. He can't breathe. Maybe his face is paler right now. And maybe Kaname can't see that because his usual face was already paler than any normal vampire would look. Zero stares straight to Kaname's red-brown eye while Kaname also look straight at him. This time, it's Zero's eyes which turn to red.

"You don't even see or smells the blood, but your eyes were already red. It tells me your true desire. You are really a vampire. I wonder if you still able to protect Yuuki. Maybe I should kill you now?" Kaname whispered close to Zero's ear and at the same time, he punch Zero's stomach and scratches Zero's neck with his claws and push Zero harder on the wall until the wall had cracked.

Zero holds back his groan. His back is so hurt. Maybe he had broken ribs. Don't stop with that, Kaname also slash his chest and stab his shoulder. His dress already torn and his shoulder is bleeding. There's a blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Did you have a death wish? I will give you another chance, if you want to live, just be obedient and drink my blood," says Kaname. His eyes turn to red again when the scent of Zero's blood lingering in his room. He tries to control his desire. It will be bad if he bite Zero. Zero had already bites him, so he can't bite Zero. They already had an uncompleted bond because of the bites, so if he bites Zero, they will be bind together forever.

Kaname can feel Zero hard panting and heavy breath. He knows, he shouldn't hurt Zero. But Zero is too stubborn and this is the only way to make Zero drinks his blood. There is nothing to be worried, as the vampire, their wound will heal faster. They just need to take a blood.

"I…" before Zero could say any word, they hear a knocked at the door. Kaname huffed and order Zero to stay still and don't make any fuss. He walks towards the door and don't even bother to look at his appearance.

"What?" ask Kaname getting annoyed when there is someone who disturb his free time. He already gives an order before that nobody can disturb them. He glares at the intruder.

"Kaname-sama, are you okay in there? We hear a noise and then we smells a blood," say Aidou full of concern. Not just him, there is Ruka, Takuma, Kain, Shiki, Rima and another night class student outside from his room. They face change a bit when they saw Kaname annoying face and there is a few drop of blood on his face. But, they were so glad because the blood smell doesn't belong to their leader.

"Don't I said before, don't disturb us?" Kaname try not to show his anger too much. He feels so pissed off.

"But, Kaname-sama, we thought that maybe something bad had happen to you. We hear so much noise and then suddenly the smell of blood from your room. That's why…" Aidou try to explain but he can't find the good words to say it.

Kaname lean on his door but he makes sure that the door not opens too much. He can't let anyone saw Zero condition right now. "Still, I had given you an order, don't I? When I say don't disturb us, I really mean it. So what with the noise we made and a little smell of blood? We just feed each other and make out. It's no big deal," say Kaname while lick his right fingers which has Zero's blood on it. That blood got on his hand because he use his hand to stab Zero's shoulder. He doesn't mind to lick Zero's blood on his hand because the bond wouldn't happen if he doesn't bite Zero. So, he doesn't have to be scared.

All night class student gasped and some of them got a very red face. Kaname just smirked. That's what you got when you disturb me. Aidou and Ruka got a very red face. Takuma just chuckled but his face also a bit blushed. Kain look to another side but Kaname can saw that his ear is red. But, Shiki and Rima remain the same as before. They don't really care about Kaname's affair.

"Sorry… we disturb you and Zeroko. We almost forgot that she is still here. We will take our leave." It's Takuma who talk for the rest of night class. He then grabs Aidou and Ruka's hand and pull them to get away from there. After all of them disappeared from there, Kaname close and locked the door once again. This time he makes sure that no one will disturb. He looks at Zero who still remains the same as before. His wounds heal slowly. Maybe because he lack of blood right now.

He walks towards Zero and grab his wrist. He pulls Zero up and makes him sit on the bed. Zero looks so delicious like a chocolate cake melt because of the blood that he had all over his bodies. If not because of the fact that Zero has bitten and drinks from him before, it would be hard on him to keep his hand from Zero. Especially in this state.

"Sorry about that. No one will disturb our 'make out' anymore. So Zero, drink now. It's an order from me, who has give you a second life, who was the one that give you this blood and who was the one save you and willing to let you to be near Yuuki once more." say Kaname when he approach Zero. He sat on the bed beside Zero and pull Zero's head to his neck.

Zero panting hard. He can't fight his desire to bite and drinks Kaname's blood. Especially when Kaname pull him closer to his neck. He doesn't care anymore. He already knows for the first time he drinks from Kaname, that he already gives up his life to Kaname's hand. He wraps his arm around Kaname's neck and begins to lick his neck. His breaths heavily try to not bite Kaname so soon.

Kaname try not to moan when Zero licks his neck so seductively. Usually, Zero wouldn't lick him. Zero would just come and bite him harder and drink his blood without thinking about his state. So, this is new to him because, it's also the first time someone had lick him. Why must Zero be his first in most of his experience life? Zero was the first one and maybe the last one who dare to attack him, Zero also the first vampire who don't fear him and Zero also dare to bare his fangs at him, Zero also the first vampire he let to bite and drinks from him and Zero also the very first person he introduce to everyone as his date. Why must Zero?!

Zero licks Kaname's neck for the last time before he sinks his lengthened fangs on Kaname's skin and draws a blood from it. He sucks and licks every drops of Kaname's blood and savors its taste. Kaname's blood is the best. He became addicted to it since the first time he taste it. He doesn't want anyone blood other than Kaname. Yuuki's blood is delicious too, but it taste not like Kaname. That's why, than drink Yuuki's blood, he rather drink Kaname's because it give him more satisfaction. He feels like he want to devour it forever.

His hand holds Zero's neck, tightly. He can feel his blood flow every time Zero sucks his blood. He just smiles. He will make Zero remember, who's the one give him the right to live his life now. Kaname grab Zero's hair and slowly, he take off the wig from Zero's hair. The act is over. It's better for them to back to reality. He glance at Zero, who still look so beautiful even without the wig. Zero's wounds heal quickly after he dranks Kaname's blood.

They don't know how long the times fly, but Kaname feels a little bit dizzy when Zero let him go. Wow, Zero sure doesn't hold back and drinks more than always he does. But Kaname don't really care. Just thinks this as thanks because Zero wants to be his date.

Zero licks the bite wound to heal it. He knows that he drinks more than he should, but that's because Kaname don't bother to stop him. If Kaname ask him to stop, he would stop. Zero move a few step away from Kaname, but not too far. It was always like this. After he drink Kaname's blood, he would feel awkward. Especially today because he had his hand wrap around Kaname's neck. Always, he will just grab Kaname's shirt to pull Kaname close to him.

He glances at Kaname who lie down on the bed with his leg out of bed. "Hey, are you okay?" ask him. He doesn't want anything bad happen to Kaname because he drinks his blood too much. It's not like he really care, but just a little bit concern about his food supply. His food supply? Yeah, Kaname is just his food supply, not more than that.

"Are you worried about me?" Kaname smirked. He try to get up but it's too hard. He feel so dizzy. He needs to drink a blood tablets.

Zero feels sorry so he helps Kaname to get up and lean the pureblood on the bed with a pillow behind him.

Kaname just smile. He doesn't think Zero will help him at first. "Thanks. Can you take a blood tablets for me," Kaname look at Zero. He needs help. If Zero is not here, he needs to call Seiren to help him get the blood tablets.

Zero just do like Kaname says. It's not a big deal. He's the one who make Kaname feels like that, so he should take a responsibility. He take a glass of water and put a few blood tablets on it before he give the glass to Kaname. He just realize that the wig no longer on his head. Maybe Kaname had take it off when he drinks before. He feels his face hot. Blushed.

"I… I should go now. It's getting late." say Zero while watching Kaname drinks the blood tablets.

"Okay, but you should change first. Just take my clothes in the wardrobe. Just choose whichever you want." Kaname said while put the glass on the table beside his bed. Zero just do like what Kaname said. There is no way he will go home like that. He open the wardrobe and take a jeans and a T-shirt before change the clothes in the bathroom.

He washes his face to clean the make-up, wash his body from the blood stain and change the clothes. He looks his self on the mirror. Like what he thought, Kaname size is bigger than him. He dump the dress into the bin.

"I am going now," Zero ready to go when he look Kaname already wake and walk to the balcony. He walks towards the balcony. It's not like he want to, but he need to use the balcony to get out from the room. "Bye."

"Wait," Kaname said before Zero can jump from the balcony. Zero look over his shoulder to see Kaname. He frowned. _What else Kaname want?_

"Thanks," say Kaname before he pull Zero's wrist, grab his head and kiss the boy lips. "A kiss for my date." Kaname wink his eyes and it makes Zero blushed.

Zero is so shocked. Without thinking, he just jumps from the balcony and run from there. _Damn that perverted pureblood. How dare he kiss me! I am going to kill him later! Damn! Damn! Damn! My first kiss, he stole it!_

* * *

><p><strong>At last, they first kiss... hahaha... read and review please... :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the late update you guys. I'm kind of busy this week with my graduation ceremony… It's already eight chapters… thanks you guys for the support! Love you guys… :3 ****I will try to make the story more interesting… sorry for the slow storyline because I don't want to make Kaname and Zero be together just like that… theeeheee :D enjoy… - Edited- **

**_Chapter eight-_** **_the avoidance…_**

Zero keep staring at the wall in the class and not even pay any attention to the teacher, who was teaching in front. It's not like he even pay an attention in the class before. It just that, rather than stare at the wall (something that Zero never does before) he would sleep in the class instead (like what Yuuki was doing right now). This time, he doesn't sleep even a wink but he just keeps on staring deep into the wall without blinking his eyes. There is something that disturbing him right now. Or... should he say someone?

Yuuki and her best friend, Sayori Wakaba looked at each other when they saw Zero weird behavior. Sayori or her nickname is Yori, raise her eyebrows at Yuuki. Yuuki just shook her head, she doesn't know. She really doesn't know what happen to Zero in this few days.

"Err... Zero... what happens? Are you sick? You looks paler than before." ask Yuuki as she approached Zero in the back of the class. She is really worried if there is anything happens to Zero that she doesn't know. It is because Zero likes to keep his secret just for himself. Zero will never tell her anything if not necessary.

Zero snapped. He just looks like someone who had awake from a long dreams. He blinks his lilac eyes toward Yuuki. Slowly he shook his head. "No. I am fine." Zero gets up and walks away from there left Yuuki and Yori without any word. Yuuki dumfounded.

Yuuki sighed. It's lucky because the class is over and there is no detention class today. If not, she is going to be late for his perfect duties.

"Yuuki-chan, what are you waiting for? Don't you have to perform your duties as a prefect?" ask Yori make Yuuki screamed. She forgot. It's almost time for night class change over timing. Yuuki sighed. Right now, the gate of night class dorm absolutely crowded with the fan girls. So troublesome. If she can get rid all of fan girls like Zero did.

"Sorry, Yori-chan. I got to go now." Yuuki ran out from the class while waved her hand. Hmm… where did Zero disappear to? It so hard to find him these days. Maybe Zero had found new hideout.

Like what she thought, when she arrived at the gate, there is already crowded with the day class students. Girls and even boys. Yuuki look around. Looking for Zero but there is no sign of Zero there. It's already the third times this week. Zero doesn't show for their duties to guard the night class students during the changing class. Why Zero suddenly changes? Is there something wrong somewhere? Is he really sick?

Yuuki blow the whistle which she always keeps in her pocket. Anytime soon, the gate would be open. She need to make the day class students to make a line and don't push each other. It would be bad if any of them get hurt.

"Okay girls, line up. Everybody, move back please," yell Yuuki toward the day class students who is so stubborn. She pushes the day class students away from the gate when nobody wants to hear her and make a line. She tries to block them from the walkway. _Why must all this fan girls so stubborn? And where is Zero? I need you right now, you jerk! _

A few seconds later, the gate of Moon dormitory opened and all the day class students screamed loudly in excitement when they see the night class students. Yuuki screeched in pain. Her ears buzzing. Why must they shout so loud?!

"Kyaa~ Idol-sempai!"

"Kyaa~ Wild-sempai!"

All the girls scream. Yuuki sighed. Every single day, they always scream like this. Don't they feel a little bit tired?

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki turned her head when she heard the name of her savior. All the night class student walk through the gate gorgeously. The night class is an elite group of students and they are a vampire. That's the secret that nobody in the day class students knows. All night class students walk quietly except for Hanabusa Aidou who is excited to meet his fan girls and flirt with them.

"Good morning ladies. You all still as pretty as ever. It makes me want to eat you." greet Aidou with a big smile on his face. He is so very happy to see his fans when changing class time. He walks towards his fans.

"Kyaa~Idol-sempai! You are so cute~!" scream Aidou's fans.

Yuuki sweat drop when she hear that. "Aidou-sempai, you can't say that!" shout Yuuki to that blonde hair vampire with the blue eyes. She goes to Aidou and blows the whistle. Aidou have to cover his ears with his hand. Because of vampire hearing, his ears feel so hurt and drone.

Akatsuki Kain, Aidou cousin sighed. The cousin of him always makes him feel so embarrassing. He's walking while stroking his light orange colored hair and yawn. So tired. He doesn't really care about his fan girls who are screaming his name. He doesn't need it. Not like his cousin who can get sick just because he lack of fans. What a drama king.

Yuuki looked at the leader of the night class, Kaname Kuran. Moon dormitory president and head of vampire society, walking in front of all night class members to lead the night class. By his side, Takuma Ichijou the vice president of night class smile brightly while waving his hand to everyone. Yuuki smile when he saw that. It was so hard to believe that Takuma is a vampire because of his behavior. Very so un-vampire likes.

"Kyaa~ Ichijou-sempai!" Takuma Ichijou fans screaming and pushed suddenly makes Yuuki who try to block them fall to the ground. She is very lucky that they don't step on her.

"Ouch, it's hurt." Yuuki grunted while holding her back that aches. She is lucky because there are no scratches on her skin. She wants to blow her whistle again when there is someone walk and stop in front of her. She is startled and looks at the figure. Kaname Kuran.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" asked Kaname gently and reaching his hand out on Yuuki who still in the ground and help that girl to get up. There is nothing else he can do to help Yuuki.

Yuuki was so shocked and quickly standing up straight. Her face is blushed. "Y... yes. I am fine." she is fidget. Especially when everyone is looking at her. Awkward. And she knows after this, what will happen to her. She can feel it. All Kaname fans will chase after her. She must to get ready to run after this is over.

"That's good. Why are you alone? Where is Kiryuu?" Kaname asked when he didn't see the silver hair perfect anywhere. It's been three days already. Not once he saw Zero's face anywhere near school or during changing class time. Zero really doesn't want to see him. He smirked. It's all because of that kiss. He don't mean to but he really want to tease Zero's reaction. For him, that kiss means nothing. It just feels like kiss the cat. Yeah, a wild cat.

Yuuki shook her head. Her face becomes cloudy. "I don't know," said Yuuki slowly. "Maybe he doesn't feel well. He looks distracted nowadays. I don't want Zero to get sick. He already paler than he should be," sigh Yuuki. She is lucky because she can complain about Zero condition to Kaname. Nobody knows about Zero secret at school except her, Chairman Cross and Kaname.

Kaname just keep silent. His mind tries to think of something. He's the one who make Zero be like that. There is no way he can tell Yuuki about it. He chuckled in silent. It's a secret that he had to keep from Yuuki. Yuuki shouldn't know about it or Zero will commit suicide. He really sure about it 109%. He dare to offer his blood to anyone if he is wrong.

"Yeah, maybe he doesn't feel well. Just let him rest for a while. I am sure, he will get better. And I know, Yuuki can handle the perfect job just fine without Kiryuu." Kaname compliments make Yuuki's face crimson red. He gives Yuuki a gentle smile and a little pat on her head. Just like how the brother treats his sister.

Yuuki fidget. She is so embarrassed. "Yeah, maybe that's true. But I still need Zero." Yuuki rub her neck while saying that. She can't imagine how she would handle all the perfect jobs without Zero. There is no way she can take it. No matter what, she need Zero in her life. She grows up with Zero, so she doesn't know how he will live without the boy. Even if they just meet four years ago.

Kaname just smile. There is no way he can change what Yuuki feels for Zero inside. After that he excuses himself to go to school and the rest of the night class student who wait for his leader follow behind him quietly.

Zero sighed loudly in his room in Sun dormitory. He feels so guilty because he leaves Yuuki alone to do the perfect job that evening. It's been three days already. But... he doesn't want to see Kaname's face. When ever since that day, every time he saw Kaname's face, he feel awkward, his heart beat so fast and he feel warm inside. That's why he tries so hard to avoid Kaname at any cost.

Arrgghhh... so frustrated. Zero scream in his heart. _Why? Why did I agree in the first place? I should not do that if I know it's going to end like this. What should I do now? I feel so embarrassed. I can't face anyone. Especially Kaname and the rest of night class, even though they don't know that actually Zeroko is me. What about Yuuki? If she knows about it, maybe I am going to die. I want to die. Kaname Kuran that bastard, how dare he kiss me. He stole my kiss so suddenly. My first kiss! I want my first kiss to be with someone that I love, not someone that I hate the most!_

Zero pulled the blanket to cover his head. He can feel that his face is so hot. What should he do? He can't run and hide forever. Sooner or later, he needs to do his perfect jobs. He can't let Yuuki to handle those beast bloodsuckers and the crazy fan girls all alone. He remembers at Kaname's clothes that he had borrowed before. What should he do with those clothes? Should he throw it away or give it back to Kaname?

Suddenly he can feel a vampire around his room. Zero startled. He quickly yanked the blanket from his head. His lilac eyes look around his room sharply. He feels uneasy. It's been three days already. He can't stay still. He feels like, there is someone watching him 24 hours.

Zero grabs a hunters charm tightly in his hand. His Bloody Rose is still with Kaname. He forgets to ask Kaname to give the Bloody Rose back. Especially after that kiss, there is no why he will go to Kaname's room and ask for his weapon. For a while, he can't face Kaname. Maybe he will let Kaname keep his Bloody Rose for a while. He will go find Chairman Cross and ask for temporary hunter's weapon.

He still watches his surrounding closely. He really can feel vampire around him but he don't know where. He sighed when he think of something. Of course there is a vampire aura around him because there is a vampire in school right now. And maybe there is some of them sneak out to wander around the forest. Zero sighed once again. Maybe he should go and take a look. Yuuki maybe got a problem because she can't handle the group of vampires alone. He can't let Yuuki got hurt or Kaname will come and find him.

His coat which is located in the seat is taken and he wears that coat. Zero doesn't bother to button his upper shirt and his coat he leaves left open. He put his hunter's charm in his pocket. He doesn't want to miss this charm too. Zero opens his window and jump from there. He always get out from his room using the window rather using the door. If he use the door, he might bumped into someone.

He runs into the forest. He will try to avoid Kaname with all his best. But still, he doubt whether he can fight the vampire with his condition right now. He can handle the level E and C vampire, but for level B… he doesn't think he can do that. It would be very hard. Zero jump onto the tree and stand there. Maybe he should find Yuuki. He jumps back to the ground and walk slowly. He use his vampire sense to find Yuuki. Almost five minutes' walk, he found Yuuki at the school building. He want to approach Yuuki but he cancel it when he think that there is a chance he will face the pureblood.

He glances at Yuuki. Yuuki possibly watch on Kaname because he knows that girl like Kaname. She always squeals to him how Kaname had save her life 10 years ago. And every time, he would wish Yuuki to stop it. Zero lean in to the tree. He glance towards Yuuki from far away. There is a smile on that face.

Zero sighed. After he sure that Yuuki will be safe, he left that girl alone and walk through the forest. Almost five minutes walking, he can feel vampire presence. The stronger one. He startled. He looks forward, when the aura feels like Kaname, but it's not Kaname. If it was Kaname, he will know it. He clenches his hunter charm tightly. A few minutes later, there is someone appear from the forest on his right.

"A vampire," hissed Zero while grind his teeth. He frowned when he saw that vampire who has a light blue hair color and light red eyes. He wears a white puffy shirt and a dark blue tie around the collar of the shirt, wearing black dress pants and a black top hat as well. Zero never saw that vampire before. Not that he know all the vampire in night class but, he really never saw that vampire before. A new student or it's just him who don't pay any attention to the another vampire other than Kaname's inner circle?

Zero glare at the vampire rudely. He put his defense up in high priority. He can't careless with this unknown vampire. From the physically, that vampire looks so young. Maybe two or three years younger than him. But if compare to their human age, he was sure that vampire is a lot older than him. But, he can't just judge the vampire by its appearance. Maybe, that vampire just has a young appearance but actually, he is older than he looks.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why don't you wear the night class uniform and attend the class? You can't wander around here, you damn vampire," growled Zero. He asked the question but he doesn't really care if that vampire wants to answer it or not.

"I am a new student here. I am kind of lost when I got outside to take a fresh air. I am so sorry because I give you a trouble. Kindly, will you tell me… how I can go back to my dorm?" say that vampire with a little sweet smile on his face. His eyes look at Zero glittery.

Zero sighed. What a troublesome. "Just walk straight from here and you will arrive to the Moon dorm." Zero points his finger on his left. _Wait a minutes, Chairman Cross didn't tell me anything about the new student. Or... he did tell me but I don't pay any attention at him?_

"Can you bring me there? Please?" that light blue hair vampire tries to persuade Zero to come with him. Zero frowned and furrowed. He sighed once again. Yeah, this vampire really is troublesome.

"Okay fine, I will come with you. If you try anything funny, I will kill you," Zero grinds his teeth. He folded his hand. Before he could say anything, he can feel the other vampire presence._ It's Kaname! Damn it! I still don't want to face him. But, it's a good thing now because the Moon dorm leader would be here any moment. So I don't have to go to the Moon dorm anymore. I can tell the new student to just go with Kaname_. After a few minutes, he saw Kaname when the pureblood walk towards him.

"Kiryuu," greet Kaname. He smirked. He can feel Zero auras, that's why he was here.

"What did you want Kuran. I am kind of busy here. Can't you see?" Zero growled. He looks away. He really doesn't want to face Kaname right now. He still ashamed when he thinks about the kiss before. He wants to choke Kaname so badly.

"Busy? With what?" ask Kaname furrowed. He looks around but nobody there. What did Zero mean by busy? Did he do a business in the bush around here? He smirked.

"Can't you see here? This student here said that he was lost and wants to go back to his dorm. Since you are their leader, it's your responsibility to bring him back to the dorm. Next time, please watch over your underling. Hey you bastard, follow this guy here to go back to you…" Zero can't finish his words when he turn around and saw that vampire earlier is no longer there. When did that vampire gone? Or it is just his imagination? Zero is confused.

"There is nobody here except you," say Kaname chuckled. Zero face looks so confused. Maybe Zero just imagines a thing.

Zero pouted. It's not his imagination. He knows that the vampire earlier is real. He tries to detect the other vampire auras around here but fail. He can't sense anything other than Kaname. _Did I just imagine things? What the stupid of me! Kaname sure will laugh. _

Kaname smirked. "Maybe you just make it because you want to run away and avoid me. It's been three days already. You never show up when the changing class time take over. You left Yuuki to do all the job alone. But I am glad, you finally decided that you want to show up and done you perfect job at night even if you don't show up at day time."

Zero frowned. He can feel the vein popped on his head. "Just shut up Kuran! It's all your fault. Damn it." yell Zero then he walks away from there and left Kaname who still smirked at him. _Damn that pureblood! All the vampire is just the same! Stupid pureblood! Stupid vampire!_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review you guys... this is the edited one... sorry for my poor grammar in my previous one... thanks for the comment Yaoi Hands... it's not difference from before but I had change the sentences a little bit... :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hye you guys… Thanks for the reviews… It's really helps me a lots… Your reviews keep my spirits lit. I feel like I want to update soon… Now at last, Zero's stalker is in action. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter too… :) **

**_Chapter nine-broken heart… _**

After that night, which Zero meet Kaname in the forest. No, it's not Zero who meet Kaname, but it's Kaname who come to meet Zero that night. Zero no longer avoid from Kaname. He back to his usual self and shows his sullen face to everyone and even worse than that, he become more grumpy than usual. Even teacher don't dare to scold him when he sleep in the class. It is because, Zero will give a deathly glare to whoever dare to disturb his sleep.

Yuuki sighed. Zero is back to normal, but this 'normal' is too extreme. She wants her original Zero back. The Zero who will scold her and hits her head when he do something wrong. This is not the Zero she wants. She glance at Zero after class is over that day.

"Hey, Zero…" Yuuki try to greet Zero who just woke up from his slumber. Yuuki who sit in front of Zero just turn around to see Zero beautiful face. Wow, Zero really pretty even when he just wakes up from sleep. Zero's pheromones after awake from sleep really give an awe among the students in the class. No matter it's a girl or a boys.

Yuuki can feel her face blushed. She glance at the another students. She can saw that their face also is blushed. Zero's pheromones. Whether he done it intentionally or unintentionally, Zero should be glad that he is a boy. If he is a girl, he will be ravish and devour by all students in day class. And one more thing, it's thanks to his unfriendly behavior that no one dares to make a move on him.

"What you want, Yuuki?" ask Zero while stroking his silver hair. He can feel that his hair had become long. He needs to remind his self to get a haircut later.

"Err… it just that, chairman told me to tell you that he wants to meet you tonight. And he wants us to eat dinner together. So come a little bit earlier, okay," say Yuuki while she try to avoid her eyes from look at Zero lilac eyes.

Zero sighed. "Whatever. I will come if I am free." Said Zero nonchalantly. He then remembers about a few things he wants to ask Chairman Cross. About the new night class student that he meet that night, he need to ask chairman a new temporary weapon and a few things about Hunter Association. "Tell him, I will come. I am surely, will." Say Zero change his mind before Yuuki says any pleads.

Yuuki smile brightly. She nodded her head quickly. "Okay." She is so happy.

Zero just sighed, again. He hopes that Chairman Cross doesn't plan anything funny. He grabs a thin book which he put under his desk and flutters his body. He feels so hot this evening. The looks of Zero when he does that make almost all day class students in that class get a nosebleed. No wonder he was a day class idol. Zero is their diamond.

"Let's go. We have a jobs to do now," say Zero suddenly when he look at the clock which almost 5 p.m. It's almost time for the class changing time. It would be bad if they are late. Zero walk away and stop for a while to give his death glares towards a few poor students before get out from the classroom.

Yuuki sighed. That's why nobody dares to go near Zero. She can't imagine in the future, who will be Zero's mate? That person must be really fantastic if she can make Zero love her.

"Kyaa~Idol-senpai!"

"Kyaa~Wild-senpai!"

Same as always. Zero feel like he want to kill himself every times he hear that. Every single day, don't they ever get bored or tired? Maybe if he kills that damn vampires, all that annoying screams will gone. He looks at Yuuki who struggle so hard to make all the day class students behave. Today, he guards the right line and Yuuki guard the left line. He spotted one of the day class student try to cross the invisible line he draws.

"If you dare to cross one more step, I swear, I will make you cry. Or maybe I will make you'll never come here again." Says Zero coldly without spare a glance at that girls. Zero stands nearby and folded his hand.

"So scare," whine that girl almost crying. She run back to her original spot before and hugs her friends.

Whatever that girl or another girl wants to say, he doesn't care. He just do his jobs. He really hope that they all will scram from there.

"Zero… don't be so hard on them." Yuuki try to convince Zero. Zero always like this and push everyone away from him. It's look like he put the barrier around him so nobody can touch him.

Zero don't give a damn about what Yuuki say. He just looks away. And at the same time, the Moon dormitory gate is open and all night class student walk out from it. Zero just close his ear because he know that all the crazy fans there will scream again.

"Kyaaa~senpai!"

Zero just palmed his face. There it goes again. Just give him a break already. "Can you guy shut up for a while!" Zero yelled suddenly. Silence. Everyone shocked. Even Zero is shocked himself. He thought he just yell on his mind. He sighed. He rubs his neck, walk away to the tree, lean on it and keep silent.

"Wow, he really mad today. He even yells at the girls," Aidou a little bit impressed. It is because, there is no way in hell he will scream at the girls. His fans especially.

Kaname just smirked. Zero surely don't have a mood today. Maybe he will go and meet Zero tonight because he needs to feed that young vampire. It's been a week. He was really sure that Zero is thirsty already. Maybe Zero will try to refuse him after what happen, but he got his own way to make Zero give up.

"Good evening, Yuuki," greet Kaname when he walk through Yuuki. He give Yuuki his best smile. He patted Yuuki's head for a while.

Yuuki smile brightly. "Good evening, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki feels so happy to see Kaname.

Zero who hear Kaname greet Yuuki, glance at them for a while. His brow frowned when he saw Kaname and Yuuki smile happily. What a stupid smile. "Hump!" Zero just huff for the sight in front of him. He don't know why, but he really hate it. It's good if he don't see it. Zero closed his eyes and let it go from his mind. He realizes that Kaname now is in front of him but he just ignores Kaname like the pureblood never exist. He refuses to open his eyes and acknowledge the pureblood. He also realizes that all eyes now are looking at him.

"Hey, Kiryuu." Kaname voiced. "You don't have to yell like that just because you are annoyed." Kaname's voice really gentle when he say that.

"Just shut up, Kuran!" growled Zero and he give Kaname a glare. He don't care what other people want to think. If they want to say he's being rude, just let them be. He always rude to everyone.

Kaname just smile but Aidou get snapped when he hear that. "You little… How dare you…" before Aidou can say anything, Kain put his hand on Aidou mouth to shut him up. He don't know why he do that. It just a reflect when he saw Kaname's face when the pureblood glance at them. Kaname's face looks like trying to tell them 'don't interfere'.

Zero just glance at Aidou. He lifts his eyebrow and tilted his head to his side. Whatever.

Everyone who saw that can feel their face hot. Zero looks like an innocence boy when he does that. Kaname realize that but he just put his mask of indifferent. Since that night, when Zero cross-dressing as his date, Zero always put an act like this. How he feels like he wants to scold Zero to stop that. Zero just will get more eyes on him. Whether he done it intentionally or unintentionally, Kaname really hate it. He wants to wipe that expression from Zero face so badly.

"You don't have to be mad just because they like us," says Kaname. "And just because Yuuki likes me more," Kaname whispered close to Zero's ear.

Zero grind his teeth. Damn that pureblood. "Hump!" Zero just huffed and stomp away from there. His face was really sullen from before.

Takuma who stand behind Kaname look at Zero's face with fascinated look. He blinks his eyes a few times and glance at Kaname's face. "Wow, he really mad. And you like it," say Takuma whispered so only Kaname would hear it.

Kaname take a glance at Takuma and smirked. He don't want to say any words.

That night, just like what he promised to Yuuki, Zero come to Chairman Cross private quarters. He don't want to, but he have to. He sighed when he arrived at chairman private quarters and without any words, he just walks inside. There is no one in the living room and he can feel Kaname presence in there. Zero bites his lips. He don't want to face Kaname now. It's better if he hide his aura so Kaname wouldn't sense his presence.

Zero walk into the kitchen when he can sense Yuuki and Kaname in there. Meanwhile, the chairman still in his office. He just about to walk inside when he saw something that makes him so shocked. His eyes open widely. He can feels like his limb going to limp. What the meaning of this? Kaname and Yuuki kissing? Do they are together?

Without any words, Zero just runs from there. He doesn't know why, but he feels so hurt. His feels like he got a broken heart. He feels fooled and furious. Maybe because Yuuki and Kaname never tell him anything. They keep their relationship as a secret from him. That's why Kaname had said to him that Yuuki likes Kaname more. Why must he be so fools to realize that?

He runs into the forest. When he thinks about it, why must he feel miserable like this? Who's Yuuki to him? And who's Kaname to him? He such an idiot. Zero absent-mindedly put his hand on his heart. It hurt.

"Nee… Why did you looks so hurt?" suddenly, there is a voice approach him. Zero feels so shocked because he don't sense it earlier. He glance towards the voice and furrowed when he saw the vampire who he meet in the forest before. The vampire who disappear suddenly when Kaname arrived that night.

Zero hissed. "It's you, vampire. What are you doing here? You should not wander around here at night. Just because your stupid leader is not in the class, it don't mean that you can go round the school when you feel like it." Zero yelled. He really not in the mood. And this vampire is so stupid to approach him.

"Hey, I know what you feel. I know that you feel miserable right now. You heart hurt. You got a broken heart because of that stupid human and that vampire. You want me to comfort you?" say that vampire. And in the blink of eyes, he stands behind Zero. So close to Zero.

Zero can't sense that vampire and his movement is so fast. He jumps forward when he feels that vampire stand behind him. _Who is this vampire?_ Zero grabs his hunter charm and curse in his mind when he realizes his Bloody Rose is still with Kaname.

"Who are you, damn it? You are not a student here." Ask Zero when he realize that vampire don't show any respect to Kaname because all night class student respectful to Kaname. Not like this one here.

That vampire chuckled evilly. His red eyes glowing in the dark. "There is no need for you to know me. It's enough for you to know that I know you, Zero." Says that vampire with a deep voice.

Zero feels anxious. He don't know why. He tries to attack that vampire with the hunter charm which can blow the fire but that vampire easily dodged.

That vampire walks towards Zero calmly. "You know what, Zero… no one here need you. They don't need you at all. You just a nuisance to them. You are just a creature that they despise the most, don't you think so? Don't you think for once that you don't belong to anywhere? You not a human anymore, human will never accept you back in their society and a vampire hunter association don't believe in you and always watching you because you are a vampire, but even nor the vampire want you around them because you are the lowest in our hierarchy and an ex-human."

Zero silent. He feels so hurt. His heart feels so hurt. What's that vampire says is true. He don't belong to anywhere. He does not belong here.

"No one loves you. They don't love you at all. That human girl love Kaname, and Kaname love that human also. Kaname just feed you because he needs you to protect that girl. You are loveless, the unwanted one." That vampire whispered close to Zero's ear.

Zero feels like his body going to numb. Now, he really feels like he's broken. He feels that vampire and he push him away. He slaps that vampire hand and something had dropped but they don't realize it. "But… but still…"

"You are unwanted." That vampire repeats, again.

Zero closes his ear. He feels like that vampire's voice ringing in his head. He tries to run away. But before he can run, he feels something sharp has pierce through his chest. A blood spurt from his mouth. He looks at his chest and saw that his chest had been piercing with a scythe.

That vampire walks towards him, slowly. He pulls the scythe roughly and makes Zero scream in pain. "Don't your master always tell you, don't turn your back toward a vampire."

Zero tries to fight the pain but he feel weak suddenly. He lost so much blood and he can't move his body at all. He forgot that he don't feed almost a week. In no time, Zero lost his consciousness. That vampire catch Zero's body before Zero falls to the ground. He smiles widely. He watches Zero's face and body with excitement. The best time to get the vampire easily is when they are distracted. It is because, their sense will be dull in that time.

"Mine. He is mine. I got Zero," that vampire giggles with joys. He hugs Zero tightly and in no time, they vanish in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review you guys... <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks you guys for the reviews… yeah, I agree… my grammar is really bad, doesn't it?! I am so sorry for my poor grammar… English is not my first language actually and I rarely use it in my daily life. To tell the truth, I never use it… hahaha… Okay, now Zero had been kidnap… My Zero… Our Zero... T.T Who's going to helps him?!**

**_Chapter ten-where is Zero?_**

That night, Chairman Cross had call Kaname to his private quarters. He got something he wants to discuss with Kaname and that's why he calls Kaname there. While at it, they can eat dinner together. Zero also promise that he will come tonight. He feels so happy when he thinks all his child will be there. Not his child actually, both Zero and Kaname will be mad if they hear that. So sad….

"Kaname, can you wait for a while. I need to get something in my office. Yuuki in the kitchen if you want to meet her," say Chairman Kaien Cross when he open the door for Kaname to get in. He, who still wear a white apron walk to his office in the third floor.

Kaname just look at Chairman Cross until that man disappears from his eyes. It's not the first time he saw that man in the apron. He know that Chairman Cross loves to cook. When he thinks about it, he really want to see Zero in those apron. He was really sure that Zero will look great. Especially in pink or purple apron. Wow, it would be the best thing ever. Maybe he can threat Zero to wear that apron later. He really likes to tease Zero these days.

He walk to the kitchen when he hear Yuuki's shout and then he hear something crash on the floor. He just sighed and smile. He enter the kitchen and saw Yuuki on the floor with the pot on her hand. He chuckled and walk close to Yuuki to help that girl up.

Yuuki is so surprised when he saw Kaname there. _It was so embarrassed. Kaname-senpai must have seen I slip and fall on the floor._ She get up to her feet with Kaname help. "Thanks, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki smile. A little embarrassed actually to face Kaname right now. By now, Kaname must know that she's not good in the kitchen at all.

"It was my pleasure. You are going to cook, Yuuki?" ask Kaname a little bit excited. He never saw anyone cook before. As for Moon dormitory, they have a special chef who's going to cook for them and he never enter the kitchen in the dorm.

Yuuki smile brightly with her pink cheek. She still embarrassed with that incident. "Err… no. it's not me who's going to cook. I just help chairman. I am not a good cook. And Zero always say that he don't want to eat my cook. Just because he knows how to cook, that not mean he can make fun of my cook."

"Oh, yeah. So, did Kiryuu is a great cook?" ask Kaname. He really want to know that. It's not a bad thing to know more about Zero.

Yuuki smile widely. "Great cook? Zero's cook is the best! Zero is a really great cook. You should eat his cook Kaname-senpai. And I doubt if he gonna cook for you. But, if you can, you must try it. His best cook is omelet," Yuuki is a little bit excited. She's not lying. Zero is a really great cook but he's not going to cook often. Zero will cook just when he feels like it.

"Hmm… it makes me want to try it." Kaname smile when he think about it. Zero's cook. _I wonder if I can taste it._ He tries to think of something that he can use to threat Zero. Nowadays, all his mind is full of Zero. What he should do to Zero? What is Zero reaction if he does that? What should he do next….

Yuuki walk to the sink with pot on her hand. She put the pot in the sink and get the flour on the table. She was about to put the flour on the bowl when she suddenly sneeze and that make the flour on her hand flying to her face.

"Ouch, my eyes." Yuuki was about to use her hand to wipe her eyes when Kaname grab her hand.

"Let me see." Kaname tries to help. He just lost in his thought for a while and Yuuki already be in trouble. What a clumsy girl he had here. Kaname had to bend his back because Yuuki is too short and petite for him. "Just open your eyes a little and I will help to wipe the flour." Says Kaname with a handkerchief in his hand. He wipe Yuuki's face and blow Yuuki's eyes gently. What a mess.

"Sorry, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki feels guilty because she had troubled Kaname.

Kaname just smile. "It just a small matter." Kaname blow Yuuki's eyes a few more time. He feels like someone had been there and he hears something. But when he look at the door, he saw nobody there. Maybe it just his imagination. "Are you okay now?" ask Kaname with a little bit concern.

"Yeah, I guess that I am okay now." Yuuki give Kaname an embarrassed smile.

"Let me blow for the last time to make sure it." Kaname blow and wipe Yuuki's eyes softly and then he hears a sharp gasp on the door. He looks at the door and he saw Chairman Cross there with a dropped jaw. "What are you doing chairman?" ask Kaname a little bit confused.

"You ask me, what I am doing? It me who want to ask you, what are you doing to my cute daughter? How dare you kiss her, Kaname," say Chairman Cross with a tears on his face. He run to Yuuki and try to hug her when she dodge his hug. God, she really can't stand his adopted father.

Kaname frowned. "Kiss her? When did I kiss her?"

"Hey, I saw you kiss her earlier. Don't you deny it." Chairman Cross pouted. He bite on his handkerchief.

Yuuki sweat drop and her face is red. "No, we are not kissing?" Yuuki shook his head. There is no way she would do that with Kaname. "Kaname-senpai just helps me. I got flour on my eyes and he helps me." Yuuki try to tell the truth.

Kaname nodded. "Yeah, I just help."

Chairman Cross look at Yuuki's face. Yeah, there is flour on her face. He sighed in relief. "It's good. But, it looks like you two is kissing from where I stand before. Please don't do that again. You just will give papa a heart attack," Chairman Cross says with his playful voice. He grin widely.

Yuuki sighed while shook her head.

Kaname also sighed. There is no way he will kiss Yuuki. Yuuki is his sister. How come his will do that? At least, not now when, Yuuki not remember anything. His mind is full of his new favorite toy, Zero right now

"Oh, yeah… did you see Zero?" ask Chairman Cross suddenly.

"Zero? No, we don't see him. Did he arrive yet?" Yuuki rub her neck.

"Zero is coming tonight?" ask Kaname in fascinated. It's good. He don't have to go to Zero's room in Sun dormitory if Zero is coming.

"Yeah. I ask him to come tonight because I got to discuss something with him and you. And I thought that maybe we can eat dinner together. I think I saw him at the living room earlier. That's why I ask you." Chairman Cross scratching his head. Did he just imagine a thing?

"But I don't sense his presence. Maybe it was just your imagination," says Kaname. He really don't sense Zero but he kind off sense someone earlier.

"Maybe. I really should change my glasses," Chairman Cross push his glasses put from his nose.

Yuuki just laugh and Kaname smirked when they hear that. Suddenly Kaname smells something and his red-brown eyes change its color to red. He tries to confirm it but the smell is too thin and he was sure what he smells is right.

"Kaname-senpai?"

"Kaname? What's wrong?" Chairman Cross and Yuuki is a little bit weird when they saw Kaname's eyes became red. They rarely saw that and maybe it was their first time saw it. They feel worried.

"I can smell it. Blood…" says Kaname.

"What? Blood? Maybe there is a day class student who wanders around the school." Chairman Cross feels anxious. He should know this would happen.

"No, it's not a human blood. So it's not a student from day class. It was a vampire blood," says Kaname. His face shows a little bit concern and it makes Chairman Cross and Yuuki a bit worried.

"Whose blood it is?" ask Yuuki. She really want to know. But, as long as it's not a day class student, she can feel at ease.

Kaname's eye glowing in red. The blood smells become too strong suddenly. He feels worried now. "It was Zero's blood. Maybe he was in danger. The smells become too strong suddenly. I need to check," says Kaname and in no time he runs from there by using his vampire speed.

Now Yuuki and Chairman Cross become worried too. Both of them also run to where Kaname go. Maybe they will be a little bit late, but still they want to go there. It just good that Yuuki is a perfect and Chairman Cross was an ex-vampire hunter. So it's not a problem to them.

Kaname meet with his inner circle when he was on his way to go to where Zero's blood smell. They gather together.

"Kaname!" it was Takuma who shout for Kaname.

"Takuma. Everyone, come with me," order Kaname. In no time they run together to the source of the blood smell.

"Whose blood it is? I guess I had smelled this blood somewhere. But I am not so sure," It was Aidou who opened his mouth. He really wants to know. They smell the blood when they were in the classroom. And if not because of Kaname's order before, it would be hard to control all the night class student who's going crazy because of the blood smell. Kaname had ordered that no one is allowed to leave the class or they will be punished.

"You are right. Me too. I had smelled this blood before. Maybe one of the day class student," say Kain who agreed with his cousin this times.

"I guess, I know. It smells like… yeah, it was Zer…" before Takuma could finish his sentence, Kaname had cut him off.

"It was Zero's blood. Maybe he is wounded somewhere. His blood smell too strong. I hope he is okay," says Kaname unconsciously shows his concern for Zero's condition. It's good because no one ask him any question after that. Maybe they were too distracted by the fact that it was Zero Kiryuu, the vampire hunter that they were going to save. But Takuma who hear it clearly, look at Kaname with a weird look. He just about to say Zeroko instead of Zero. But he don't say anything, just look with a complicated feeling.

"Let's hurry. I can sense another vampire presence beside Zero," Without he realize, Kaname had used Zero first name. Kaname run more faster than before. He really worried now because the another vampire presence is too sudden. Why can't he sense it before? It feels like something had blocked his sense.

They arrived at the scene place a little bit late because when they arrived, there is no one there. Only a lot of bloodshed on the ground and a thin presence of a vampire that can be sense there. Kaname a little bit shocked when he saw the blood. Zero's blood. Zero must be wounded so badly based on the amount of blood he lost here.

"Wow, it's a mess." Kain stroke his hair lazily.

"I want you all to go and find Kiryuu. With this amount of blood he lost, he can't go any further. He must be around here. Find him," Kaname give them his order. He really hopes that they can find him because he feels a bit uneasy. He can't feel Zero's presence at all like he suddenly vanishes in the air. He don't want to think anything bad like Zero is death because he believe that Zero is still alive.

Almost 10 minutes later, they all gather around at that scene place again. They face a bit grim. Kaname knows what that means.

"We are sorry, Kaname. We can't find Kiryuu-kun anywhere around here. And there is no trace of blood anywhere." Takuma it the one who reported to Kaname about their finding. And at the same time, Yuuki and Chairman Cross arrived just to have heard what Takuma had said.

"What did you said? Can you please say it again, Takuma-senpai?" Yuuki startled. Zero is gone. How can that be?

"We are sorry Yuuki-chan, chairman. But we don't find him anywhere. Maybe he already go back to his room. You can go and check for him." say Takuma with a little smile.

Chairman Cross just keep silent. He doubts that. With the amount of blood that Zero had lost, there is no way he can go any further. "Yuuki, go and find Zero at his room in our house. And can any one of you go to the Sun dormitory to confirm it?" Chairman Cross tries to act professional and serious. Right now, it's not time to be playful and stupid. What should he tell his friend, Yagari Touga if they can't find Zero?

"Aidou, Kain, go to the Sun dormitory and try to find Kiryuu in his room there. Don't make any chaos." Kaname gives an order. "And for the rest, I want you to find something that suspicious. Maybe there is a clue somewhere."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," All of them obey for the Kaname's order even though Aidou and Ruka really want to object it. Why must they help to find that rude vampire hunter? It's good for them if Zero Kiryuu just lost like this.

All of them try to find something. Even though it was so dark in the forest at night, but it's not a problems for them, a vampire. They got a good sight at night, just like how they can look in the broad daylight. 15 minutes passed but they don't find anything. Aidou and Kain comeback and give the report to Kaname that they don't find Zero trace there.

"I can't believe that Kiryuu can disappear just like that. There is no trace. It just like he just vanish in the air." Aidou sighed. He's tired already. He leans on his cousin. "I mean, who's the stupid vampire that attacks him? And how can he lose just like that? He was a vampire hunter and he got that creepy weapon, Bloody Rose with him. How can he still lose?" Aidou just complain bluntly. He doesn't care anymore.

Kaname startled when he hears that. He froze for a while. _Oh my god. How can I forget about the Bloody Rose? I still keep it with me._ Kaname expression change. Now, he really, really worried than before.

Takuma who realize that Kaname is so stiff asked. "Why, Kaname?"

"Actually… Bloody Rose, that weapon… I have it." Kaname said slowly.

"You have it? How can you have it?" ask Takuma a bit shock. All eyes now look at Kaname. Kaname just put his indifferent mask back to his face. He feels guilty but he can't show it to everyone. He has his own pride as a pureblood.

"I confiscated it a week ago. I thought that he is going to ask it back. But he doesn't. And I thought that I will give it back to him if he asks for it." Kaname tell the truth even though he still hides a few things. He can't tell anyone.

"A week ago? That's why he don't show himself a few day last week. That was the case." Takuma smiles. Now he knows. He wants to ask a few more questions but he canceled it when he trample on something. He bend down at he saw a bracelet. He pick up the bracelet and look at it with suspicious look. "Hey, Kaname. Look at what I had found." Takuma come to Kaname quickly. He show him the bracelet.

Kaname also frowned when he saw the bracelet. He never saw a bracelet like this before. However, when Chairman Cross saw the bracelet, he feels so shock. He knows that bracelet. How can that bracelet be here?

"You know this, chairman?" ask Kaname. He saw Chairman Cross expression before. He walks towards Chairman Cross with the bracelet in his hand. He give that bracelet to Chairman Cross so he can look at it more clearly.

"I know this bracelet. But… how can it be here? Who use it?" Chairman Cross asks the question more to his self. He look confused.

"What is this bracelet, chairman? What's it use for?" ask Kaname. He really wants to know.

Charman Cross look at them back. All of them. "I will tell you, but not here. Come to my office and I will tell you all," say Chairman Cross and they all disperse to chairman private quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review you guys... thanks.. :) <strong>

**And once again, sorry for my poor grammar... :'( **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hye guys, sorry for the late update. I'm kind of busy lately. I just start my first job as part-timer, and it's almost the end of the year. So, you know what that mean. And there is my second fan fiction that I am working right now. In this chapter I will reveal who is Zero kidnapper. I think, some of you could guess who's the kidnapper without me told you who he is, no? Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews. I like to read all of your reviews. Love you guys! Please enjoy this chapter too, okay! **

**_Chapter eleven-who and why…? _**

All of them gather in Chairman Cross office in his private quarters. Chairman Cross sit on his chair, Kaname sit on the single couch, Takuma sit on the couch with Shiki on his side, Yuuki sit in front of chairman desk and the rest of Kaname inner circle just sit at anywhere they see fit. Everyone is silent and they are waiting for both Chairman Cross and Kaname to open their mouth.

"So, chairman. Can you tell us what is the meaning of this bracelet and all the secret that we should know about it?" it was Kaname who open his mouth first. He can't wait any longer. Zero is missing. His Zero is missing out there. Wait a minute! His Zero? What he mean by his Zero?

Chairman Cross just sighed before open up his mouth. "That bracelet shouldn't be there. It was one of the vampire hunters charm. It was the bracelet that we, the hunters use to hide our presence and scent from the vampire. Even the pureblood can't sense us when we wear it." Chairman Cross walks to his bookshelf. He took out one thick old book and open it. "Maybe someone had worn it and sneak into the academy. But who he is, what he want and why… we must investigate it. Zero must have been meet with him, that's why he attack Zero." Chairman Cross give the book to Kaname.

Kaname take the book and read its description. "Hunter you said. But I don't sense any vampire hunter earlier. I just sense a vampire. The vampire that I can't recognize who he is. Can the vampire use this bracelet?" ask Kaname. He glances toward Chairman Cross who frowned on his chair. Kaname can't be at ease if he doesn't know where Zero is.

"Yes, of course the vampire can use it. It is because, not all the hunters are human. Some of the hunters are a vampire and half vampire. So we made it natural and everyone can wear it without harm. Who wear that bracelet, they can't be sense by any vampire and only they with the vampire hunters' blood can sense it." Chairman Cross said with a gloomy face. If he pays more attention to make his school more safely, all of this wouldn't happen.

"So, it must be the vampire who wear that bracelet before. It's not the hunters who attack Kiryuu, but it was a vampire instead. You said that only the vampire hunter can sense who wear the bracelet. So, why don't you sense it's presence before?" Kaname asked. He really wants to know. Zero maybe in danger outside. What would happen to Zero if they can't find him soon? With his wound, he can't survive for long. He needs blood. His blood.

"Maybe, it's because I am half human and half vampire. That's why I can't really sense it. Zero had a pure vampire hunter's blood in his body. So, he is different." Chairman Cross just give a small smile. The fact is that he was born with an abnormally high amount of vampire genetic material as compared to other Vampire Hunters. Due to his vampire DNA, he was able to live 200 years old. Quite long for a human.

For them who hear it for the first time that the Chairman Cross is a half human and half vampire is really shock. Wow, they really don't know about it. So, that why the chairman never seems to age even thought they had know that man when they were child. How long had it been already?

"Kiryuu is a vampire right now," say Kaname. He give the book to Takuma who want to read it. He glance at Chairman Cross.

"Yes. He is a vampire now, but still… he was born with a pure vampire hunter's blood before. He was a vampire hunter before and he is now. It's no matter what happen to him that had turn him in to vampire because his blood is still pure hunters. It will never change," Chairman Cross said. He just tells the truth. That is the fact for the Kiryuu clan and the curse of Kiryuu twins.

Kaname just get silent. He doesn't know that. It's not like he had been friendly with any vampire hunter other than Chairman Cross. He sighed. "So, you want to say that his blood is still pure even though the pureblood had bite and drinks his blood before? What a lucky." Kaname snorted.

"Just don't talk about it. I don't want to talk about Zero behind his back. So, you think it was a vampire who attacks Zero? Maybe, it was Vampire Council? They want Zero before because they think it was him who kills the pureblood, Shizuka Hio." Chairman Cross sit on his desk. He take off his glasses and put it on his table. "But, it also can be Hunter Association. They don't believe in him because he is a vampire. Now that they know he may had kill Shizuka Hio, they maybe want to get rid of him."

"I don't really sure about it. It was a vampire who attacks Kiryuu, but it can be he was not from the council. What I mean is, the council knows that I had put Kiryuu under my wing. So they will never do anything so recklessly unless they mean war. So, he was not from the council." Kaname said with confident. "Does the Hunter Association have someone with a full vampire genetic with them right now?" ask Kaname.

Chairman Cross tries to thinks about it. The last time he goes to the association with Zero, he doesn't meet someone with those criteria. And even the records don't say anything. He will know about it if the association had any. "No, I don't think they have. It would be a ruckus if they have something like that with them. And Touga will tell me about it. He got a lousy mouth, so he will never stay quiet about it."

All of them deadlocked. How can they resolve this? The only way is to find Zero. Zero is the key to everything. If only Zero doesn't go missing.

"The most important thing is, he doesn't die right?" it was Takuma who open his mouth. He just can tolerate it anymore.

"Are you sure he doesn't die yet?" ask Aidou. He just wants to ask even he also think that Zero is still alive somewhere outside.

"Hey, we don't find any ash when we search for him, right. So that means he is still alive. And it was Zero Kiryuu who we talk about here. There is no way he would die just like that." This time, it was Kain who open his mouth.

"Maybe… Zero had been kidnapped?" say Yuuki suddenly. That idea just popped in her head. There is no other answer for Zeros' missing.

"Who want to kidnap a brat like Zero? He doesn't worth anything. With his lousy mouth, his worse temper and he don't respect anyone. Please think about it for another 100 times." Aidou just snorted. Nobody wants to kidnap that brat. They will only want to kill him because of annoyance.

"Lousy mouth? Just like his master. Or… maybe Touga is the one who responsible for Zero behavior toward everyone," Kaname snorted when he thinks about Zero's master, Yagari Touga.

"Yeah, maybe that was the case. It's a good thing that I take Zero that night and don't allow Touga to raise him instead. If I let him do that, it would be a disaster to Zero and Zero would be even worse than right now. Zero maybe has a lousy mouth and worse temper. But… you never saw his good side. Only they who close enough with him can saw that. Zero true face, his true behavior and no one can say no to his phenomenon. Once you saw it, it feels like he will turn your life upside down. Just put your guard up," Chairman Cross said with a lovely smile on his face. He only saw it once when Zero just wake up from his sleep on the couch. Defend less Zero. It make him want to protect that child more.

Aidou and the other just dumbfounded. Suddenly, they want to see that side of Zero. Kaname grip his fist tightly. _No! There is no way I would allow that to happen. Zero is mine! Mine alone. I don't want to share it with anyone._ Kaname is shocked to his own thought. Why would he think like that? He must be crazy these days. This tension is so bad for his brain. He can't think straight.

Kaname coughed. He has to distract them all from talk more about his Zero. He really doesn't like it. He is the only one who can talk about Zero like that. He owns all of Zero. His bodies, his blood, even his life. Yeah, Zero is his. All blood in Zero's body is his since the first time Zero drinks his blood that night.

All eyes look at Kaname. Frowned when Kaname look so stiff.

"I am sure we are here to discuss about Kiryuu's missing. Not something about his phenomenon whatsoever." Kaname said it with his serious face. He glares at all of them trying to give them a silent order.

Chairman Cross just sighed. He just wants to distract them for a while. Takuma glance at Kaname. He can saw that Kaname really don't like it when they talks about Zero. It's a good thing that Kaname don't get mad and kill them. That glares had tell everything. Kaname give an order that he don't want any off them thinks about it like that. Err… about Zero actually. He doesn't want any of them thinks of that about Zero.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about it. Actually, there is something I want to discuss with you and Zero when I ask both of you come here earlier. But… because Zero is missing, I almost forgot about it," says Chairman Cross suddenly.

"Should they be here? I will order them to go out if you want," Kaname refer to his inner circle.

Chairman Cross just shook his head. "There is no need for that. It's not too much secret. But still… it's about Zero."

"What about Zero?" ask Kaname impatient.

"I just realize that there is someone who sneaks in to the school office and he had taken all information about Zero. But, it's good because he just take a copy. And not all information about Zero is there. So I had hid all Zero's personal information in my secret place." Chairman Cross tell them and they is a bit startled.

"Zero's personal information? What he want to do with that?" ask Aidou. He cannot hold his curiosity anymore. What so important about that brat anyway?

"I don't know. And I will try to investigate about it. I will go to the Hunter Association to do some research. I will ask Yagari Touga helps if I find him there. Zero is his student. So, if I don't tell him, he will get really mad." Chairman Cross came to be serious one more time. He don't have time to play.

"Okay, I will go to the council to ask them if they know anything. It is a council that we are talking about." Kaname said and glance at Takuma. Takuma who know what that glance mean, just smile awkwardly. Yeah, the head of vampire council is his grandfather. So, Kaname doesn't want him to take part in this thing.

"Just be careful Kaname." Chairman Cross advised.

"Kaname-senpai, please find Zero," Yuuki sobbed while grab Kaname's sleeve.

"I will try, Yuuki." It hurt him to see Yuuki's tears. But it most hurt when he doesn't have any clue about Zero's missing.

* * *

><p>He put down Zero's body on the floor and use his power to bind Zero's body with chain to the wall. It's been 5 hours already and Zero still doesn't come to his sense. It's mean that the poison that he use is effective enough to restrain Zero from wake up. He glances at Zero chest which he had pierced before. He flips Zero's shirts and look at the wound. Its look like the blood is stop bleeding already and the wound start to close slowly.<p>

He stare at Zero's face and then he smile widely. Beautiful. His bride is so beautiful. He rubs Zero's face gently. He can't wait until Zero open up his eyes. But he can't afford to make Zero awake soon because he still had something he wants to do with Zero's body. He will make Zero his bride soon. His perfect bride who will bear his offspring.

"My lord, is there anything you want, my lord Toma." His servants who just arrived ask while bowed to him.

Toma glance at his servants. Pissed off when they disturb his precious time with Zero. He just wave his hand to dismiss his servants. "I don't need anything. Don't disturb me. And don't come in if I don't ask you to come." Toma give an order.

"Yes, my lord Toma." His servants bowed and go away from there.

Toma back to pay his attention to Zero who still don't open his eyes. He was so amazed by the Zero's beauty since the first time he looked at Zero in the party that night. Like the other, at first he thought that Zero is a girl. That's why he stalk him and get mad when Kaname get near Zero and do whatever he like to Zero. But thanks to Kaname, because of Kaname he got to know Zero and know Zero's name when Kaname call him. He follows them until they arrived at the Cross Academy and thanks to the hunter charm bracelet that he get from the hunter, nobody seem to know that he was there. And at there, he got a shock when he knows that Zero is a boy. But he doesn't really care. It's a good thing actually. Male bearer is much better than a female bearer. It just perfect for him to be his bride.

He smiles when he looks at Zero pale face. He was so sure that right now Zero must had a really sweet dreams. Dreams that will make Zero never wake up until there is time. He put one of his hand inside Zero's shirt and stroke Zero's flat stomach lovely. Soon, there will be a baby in here. But, he still needs to wait. A man can't get pregnant. An ex-human especially. They need a special spell to form a womb in Zero's body. Then, his bride will be ready to fertilization.

"Zero, I know… you must be impatient to get me impregnate you. Don't worry, my love. It would be soon. Just wait, my dear Zero." Toma said while kiss Zero's cheek. "And I don't want your body to get sick easily, so I will make it stop for you." Toma then use his power to summon his familiar, snakes. That snakes then wrapped around the body of Zero and then the snakes bites and release their poison into Zero's body. At the same time, there is ice that forming around Zero's body until Zero's body trapping inside the ice block.

"Now, you will be a good boy Zero," say Toma with a smirked on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review you guys... thanks.. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hye everyone… it's been a long time since my last update. I lost my thumb drive so I have to re-write all my story again. Huhuhu... Thank you very much for all of your support and I am very appreciating it when you read and review my fan fiction even though I got a very bad grammar here… no need to remind me, I already know about it…. :D **

**So, I want to wish to all of you, Happy New Year you guys and don't forget to make a new wish for 2015 (it's so late already, but still I want to wish it.. haha) … :) **

**_Chapter twelve-where are you… Zero? _**

It's almost a week already and Zero can't be found anywhere around the school. They had tries to search for Zero in town, but there is no trace that Zero had been there before. Chairman Cross has go to the Hunter Association to ask them about the bracelet and he also tries to make a research and get all the information that he need to know at there. It's a good thing because he had met with Yagari Touga when he goes there for the fourth times. That Yagari Touga just finished his mission when they meet.

When Chairman Cross had told him about Zero, Yagari Touga was very furious. He loves Zero very much that he can't contain his anger anymore. He feels like he wants to find that bastard vampire right away and bury his body with bullet.

"Please calm down, Touga. We must think rational right now. We don't know what exactly happen to Zero. We don't even know whether he is live or death." Chairman Cross said the word death with a very low tone. He can't even think that Zero is death. He doesn't want to admit it. Never ever he would admit it before they know the truth.

"So what you expect me to do right now? Just sit and lie down here without do anything? Nonsense!" Yagari Touga yelled loudly. He clenches his gun tightly. They were at Chairman Cross office, so nobody was around.

"That's not what I mean. I want you to cooperate with us. We will find a way to find Zero." Chairman Cross tries to convince Yagari Touga, Zero's master.

Yagari Touga snorted. "Cooperate with you? With that bloodlust monsters? I don't think so."

"Touga, it's not a time to argue. We must cooperate with them. Kaname had already meet with the council to know if it is them who attack Zero that night. But it turn out that it's not them who did it. Maybe it was a personal matter. Maybe a powerful one because he can hide his present very well even without the bracelet."

Yagari Touga sighed. He strokes his hair roughly. Stress! He thinks about it for a while. He knows that what his friend, Kaien Cross said is true. But he just can't stomach the idea being cooperated with the bloodlust vampire that he despise the most.

"Do I need to?" ask Yagari Touga while grab his cigarette and light it. He need to smoke right now. He must calm down and thinks rational. Whatever it is, he must find Zero. And he wouldn't stop until he found him. Even if Zero is death, there is must be an evident somewhere. And the most important, there is somebody who kills him that he must found out there.

"Yes! We really need your help, Touga. Zero need us. He must be somewhere out there, waiting for us to save him. Please thinks about it, Touga," plead Chairman Cross. He doesn't care anymore. He will do anything if he need to.

Yagari Touga glances at Chairman Cross. He can see that his friend, Kaien Cross really want his help. And he actually really want to help, but his pride just wouldn't let him to cooperate with the bloodsucker. A pureblood at that. But when he thinks about Zero, which must be injured so badly out there, he just can't ignore it.

"Okay, I will help. But… just this time only. Because of Zero," says Yagari Touga. He sighed and rubs his face. So frustrated. This time only. Only this one time only he will cooperate with that bloodsuckers of Kaien Cross.

"Thank you so much, Touga." Chairman Cross smile widely.

Kaname read all the report that he get from Takuma and some off the report he get from the Vampire Council. More like, he use his powers and abilities to get all of that. It not so hard to get the report. That's the advantage he had as a pureblood vampire. No vampire can deny his order. He only step his foot outside his room when he need to go to class and spend most of his time in his room. Read all the report to get a clue about Zero whereabouts and he had make sure all his inner circles to go and find all the information if they need to.

Kaname also make sure that nobody other than his inner circle knows about Zero's missing. He doesn't want this thing to be chaos in the school and hostel. For the day class student, Chairman Cross had told them that Zero is going to oversea because of family problem. So Zero can't be around the school for a while.

Of course vice versa, all the day class students fell so happy and great to hear such a good news. Because, if Zero is not around, there is nobody who will scold them at school. And they can go to the Moon dormitory freely if they want to. Yuuki Cross can't do anything about it. Never once they all hear when Yuuki scold them. Even though Yuuki is Chairman Cross daughter, it doesn't have any effect to other student.

Knock! Knock! Kaname hear someone knock the door. He know who he is but he don't pay him attention.

"Kaname, are you alright?" ask Takuma when he came to meet Kaname at his room. He looks around and sighed when he found that Kaname's room is so messy. The paper is everywhere in the room. He don't even dare to step his foot inside.

"I am fine. Why?" ask Kaname still read a report while lay down on his couch.

"Sorry I disturb you, but it's time for us to go to class. Their already waiting for you." Takuma bow a little. Never once he saw Kaname like this. It's look like Zero's missing give a great effect on Kaname. Why? He really wants to know why.

"It's time already? I don't realize it. Time sure fly fast. Give me five minutes. I will get ready." Kaname put the report on the table and stand up. Takuma excuses himself and walk to the front door. He just give them him usually bright and cheerful smile. Don't want to make atmosphere heavier than it already is.

Five minutes later, Kaname walk in to the living room and go straight to the front door. He let his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are calm and tranquil as usually. Kaname sure knows how to control his self. He never once let anybody saw his weakness. Without any word, he opens the front door with his telekinesis power. Everyone else follow behind him whithout any words.

"Kyaa~ Idol-sempai!"

"Kyaa~ Wild-sempai!"

Kaname just sighed in his head because of the scream that he hear when the Moon dormitory gate is open. It's so loud and noisy. He looks at Yuuki who tries her best to control the day class students. He must to admit, because of Zero's absence, everything is getting worse. He mean day class students actually. No one can control day class students and Aidou, who actually likes to flirt with his fans also not approach his fans anymore.

"Thank for your work hard, Yuuki," says Kaname when he walk through Yuuki. He give Yuuki a small smile.

"You too, Kaname-senpai," says Yuuki. He smile to Kaname but he know that Yuuki's smile is fake. He can saw in Yuuki's eyes that Yuuki worried about Zero. That's why he must find Zero quickly. _Where are you, Zero?_

"Do you need help? I will ask someone to help you patrol tonight," ask Kaname. Concern.

"There is no need to. Chairman will patrol with me tonight. Because Zero is not here, day class student had sneak in to the forest at night. It's dangerous if they meet any night class student." Yuuki say while latch her hair behind her ear. "I almost forgot, chairman want to meet you tonight. Are you busy?"

Kaname silence. "Okay. I need to go. We will meet tonight." Kaname walk away after pat her head a few times.

Yuuki sighed. Kaname sure treat her like a kids. Suddenly she realize something. She turn her head slowly when he sense a death glare around her. _Crap! I forgot about the jealous fans around here. Time to run for my life_. Without a second thinks, Yuuki drift away from there. She need to safe her butt. Kaname always left her in a mess.

Toma stare at Zero's frozen body. It's been a week already and Zero never once open his eyes or even flinch his finger. He smiles widely. The poison that he use to paralyze and numb Zero's body is very effective one. And the spell that he use to trap Zero is his own dreams will eat Zero from inside. Zero will never want to wake up from his sweet dreams. He had all the things he need for the ritual which will be soon. An old book which had a spell that he need, he holds tightly. That old book had all what he need. A spell to make a male vampire even ex-human can get pregnant. An old spell that he found a few hundred years ago. A spell which will make the bearer carry a pureblood vampire child. So, he doesn't have to worry because his child will never be a noble class vampire.

He takes some time to read and understand the book contents. And he manages it actually. He want to revive back his family, so he need a bride. But, never once he find someone who suitable for the job. And now he got Zero in his grasp. A very valuable candidate to bear his offspring. Until the ritual is complete, there is no way he will allow Zero to go away from him.

He touch the ice block which had trapped Zero's body inside. He can't wait to see that lilac eyes again. Toma sighed. He need a little bit of time to put a spell on Zero. And before the womb is complete and ready, he can't touch Zero. That's why he put Zero in the ice block. So, nobody can touch Zero. He look at Zero's wound, which is heals slowly. Even after a week, the wound is still there. Maybe he a little bit rough that night. Or maybe the poison had slower Zero's heal ability. He don't really sure.

Toma smile a little before return to his previous place. He is ready to put the spell on Zero. After this, Zero will be his mate forever even if he wants it or not. Once he had bite and suck Zero's blood, Zero will be his. He draws a spell circle under Zero's ice block. After he finish draw the circle, he start to chant the spell and the circle start to glow and devour the darkness around it.

Zero laugh loudly when he and Ichiru plays with a snow around the mountain. It was a sweet dream ever. He really miss this memory. Zero looks around him. Ichiru looks so young and he can feel that he is young too. He remember, this is the memory when they were 10 years old. He and Ichiru were playing around while their father and mother go to hunt the vampire.

"Hey, Zero! What are you doing day dreaming like that. Let's play!" yell Ichiru playfully while throw a snow at Zero's face.

The snow land right on the target. Zero's face. Zero smile widely. He also grabs the snow and start to throw the snow at Ichiru. He knows that it is a dream. There is no way it is real because he is 17 years old right now and Ichiru is no longer the Ichiru that he know. Ichiru change so much and he no longer know who Ichiru really is. But, because it is a dream, he can enjoy it. He really miss his twin. He hope that they never be an enemy.

"I am not gonna lose this time, Zero. I am going to build a huge snowman," says Ichiru while gather a snow to make it a globe shape.

"Me either," says Zero and both of them start to build a snowman. But after a few minutes, they end up helping each other to build a snowman and laugh happily.

"I love you, Zero. You are everything I need. I don't need anybody else as long as I had you. Don't leave me, Zero. Love only me, okay," say Ichiru while hug Zero tightly.

Zero startled. Yeah, he had promised Ichiru before that he will never leave his twin, his another half. But, why did he break the promise? He don't really remember. He hug Ichiru back. "I will never leave you, Ichiru. I love you too. You are my another half. You too, don't leave me." Zero know that Ichiru is sad because their father and mother always pay more attention to him because they want him to be a vampire hunter like them. And Ichiru is too weak to be a vampire hunter so he will never survive in this path.

"I will never leave you, Zero. I will always be with you. Just stay in this dream world and you are gonna be alright. We will always be together. Forever." Ichiru whispers close at Zero's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review... <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews… yes, I know… I need a beta for my grammar… If you got any suggestion, just PM me okay… I can't wait to finish this story already… but, I still got a long way to go for this story… tee hee.. :p **

**I can't wait to make Kaname go to the rescue for Zero. No lemon… yet, okay. :D **

**Okay, enjoy this next chapter too…. **

**_Chapter thirteen-a plan…_**

In Chairman Cross private office, they all gather together to discuss about Zero's missing. Yagari Touga eyed the vampires warily. He stand close at the window and lean at the wall while his right hand grasp his gun tightly. He can't stand to be in the same room with the bloodsuckers. Especially when Kaname Kuran also in the same room as him.

Kaname aware that Yagari Touga doesn't feel comfortable with their present in that room. Especially him. And maybe Yagari don't believe in him because of what had happened to Zero that night. Kaname doesn't really care. But he really appreciates it when Yagari Touga agreed to cooperate with them to find Zero. It's good because Yagari Touga is a good vampire hunter. So, he need him to tag along with the plan.

"I am glad you are here with us." Kaname open his mouth when atmosphere in that room getting too thick for them to stomach. He just smile a little.

Yagari Touga smirked. "Huh, don't think too much of yourself, vampire. I do this just because of Zero. I want to find Zero as soon as possible. It been two weeks already and we don't get any clue at all. I don't want to give up on him yet," says Yagari Touga. He glare at Kaname. Don't really care when all Kaname inner circles glare back at him except Takuma Ichijou, Shiki Senri and Touya Rima who don't spare him any attention.

"There… there… can you guys drop it?" Chairman Cross interrupts before anything bad happen. He pats on Yagari Touga shoulder. "We gather in here because we want to discuss our next plan. We commute form academy to vampire council and hunter association, but there is no clue at all. Its mean, that vampire is not related to the council and hunter association never hunts that vampire before. We will never get the clue if we stay like this. So we need another plan." Chairman Cross take off his glasses and put it on his table. His hazel eyes look so serious. Sharp like a blade.

"Yes, I agreed. I have read all the report from the council, but there is no related clue to Zero's missing at all. There is no report about any level D or E that had been kidnap before. So I don't know how to start this all over again." Kaname just sighed. He confused. Why must he bother his self to find Zero? He and Zero have no relation at all. But… yeah, Yuuki! It's because I promise Yuuki that I am going to find Zero.

"So, what should we do? I got a mission already." Yagari Touga lights his cigarette. He blow the smoke in the air. He doesn't care what the vampire would say or think. It's not like the vampire is going to get the lung cancer because of the cigarette smoke. He never hear that the vampire can get a lung cancer.

Kaname thinks for a while. "Hmm… maybe that's a good idea. Master Touga, you just stick with your missions. While at that, you can get all the information that we need. You can go anywhere and do anything you want." Kaname says while drinks his wine, blood wine.

"Screw you! Why must I hear your order?" Yagari Touga growled. He throw the cigarette on the floor and step on it.

Chairman Cross tried hard not to whine because Yagari had thrown the cigarette on his carpet. Oh my beautiful carpet! Maybe my beautiful carpet had burn mark already because of the cigarette burns. He bit on his handkerchief.

"I thought you want to kill a vampire. You can't kill us, so maybe you can vent your rage at the level E out there. Nobody going to say anything about that." Kaname smirked at Yagari Touga who looks so tense at Kaname's speech.

Yagari Touga just hissed at Kaname at look out from the window into the forest. He light another cigarette. He hope the tension will get away with every blows.

"So, how long this mission this time?" ask Chairman Cross while sip on his tea. He feel fresh every time he drinks tea at night. Especially when a cold night.

"Maybe in one or two week. I don't sure, yet. I still don't get any official order." He stop to blow out the smoke. "I will return immediately if I got any information about Zero."

"Okay," Chairman Cross sighed.

"I think, it's time for us to go back to our class. We should not skip the class too long. We will meet again next time." Kaname stand up from the couch and step to the door. All his inner circles follow his step and get out from that room.

Kaname as always will sit on the last seat in the class. He doesn't pay any attention to the teacher. And, it's not like the teacher will say anything to him. All the teachers respect him because of his blood. He glances at the window. He yearns to watches Zero patrol around the school ground and forest. Jump from another building to another building, and another tree to another tree like a wild cat. Now, he can't see all of that.

The time flying so fast and Kaname don't realize until Takuma pat his shoulder and ask him to go back to hostel with them. Kaname sighed and walk to lead his night class member back to the hostel. Back in his room in Moon dormitory, Kaname feel quite bored alone. He always thinks off Zero. He remember the last time Zero feed on him in that room. _It has been almost 3 weeks already. How does Zero being right now? What about his bloodlust? Who feed him or did he not get any blood at all?_ Kaname feel quite furious when he thinks about it. Did Zero feed on someone other than Yuuki and him?

He remember the last time he look at Zero's handsome face. At that time, Zero was guard on the gate like always and he has made Zero pissed off with his teasing and Zero had storm away from there. Kaname look at the balcony and he remember that night when he kiss Zero on his lips. He touch his lips, gently. He still remember how Zero blushing and his face red like a tomato. Maybe that was Zero first kiss? If that was the truth, he had stolen it from Zero. But… it kind off make him happy when he thinks that he was Zero's first.

Kaname don't know how long he day dreaming in his room while lying down on his bed. He glance out at the window and he walk a bit to the balcony. The curtains in his room a bit thick, so it makes his bedroom so dark even though it's already sunny at the outside. He look at the watch in his room at it's already 7.15 in the morning. All night class students may be getting ready to sleep now. Kaname walk out from his room and walk to the front door. It's good because there is nobody there. So, nobody gonna ask him where he is going to go at this hour.

He just walks until his leg stop in front of the stables. White Lily's stable. Kaname look at the white horse, which awake and stand up from his sleep maybe and that horse is aware with his presence in that stables. Just like his owner, Zero Kiryuu, White Lily glare and huff at him. That white horse just stares at him when Kaname tries to walk closer. Kaname smile widely. White Lily makes him miss the hunter so much with his behavior.

White Lily looks like it's ready to attack Kaname if Kaname come any closer at that stables, just like Zero when they first meet four years ago. Kaname just smile and he use a little of his pureblood power to make that horse submit to him. But… just like he thought, it's hard to make that horse submit to him. So very Zero like. Like horse, like owner. Both of them never know the meaning of fear to the pureblood. Kaname sighed and he need to use his last solution. He take something from his jacket and before White Lily jump at him, he shove a few slices apple and carrot to the horse. White Lily sniff at the apple and carrot a few times while stare at Kaname. After a few minutes later, White Lily eats that food and Kaname smile widely. He feels like he had bribed the horse.

Kaname tries once more to get closer to the White Lily. White Lily look hesitate at first but a few minutes later, she come closer and touch her head. Kaname smile. At least, White Lily not too stubborn and much tamed, not like her owner. Kaname pat her head a few times.

He doesn't know how long he had been there until he hears the stables caretaker come to the stables to give the horses food. The caretaker looks so shock to see Kaname, a night class student had been there. What the most shocked is when he saw Kaname pat on White Lily's head. He stiff at his place for a while before he give Kaname a gentle smile.

"This is the first time I saw White Lily let someone, other than Zero Kiryuu to come close to her. Especially to let someone else pat her head, that was a great shocked." The caretaker said while he gives the food for the other horses.

Kaname glance at the caretaker. He don't say any words. He just stood there and pat White Lily's head. He don't feels like he want to leave just yet.

"White Lily actually, is a little bit furious these days after Zero go to visit his family two weeks ago. She don't let anyone to come closer to her. Maybe she likes you, just like she love Zero. Zero love White Lily so much and White Lily quite fond of Zero. I like to tease Zero, saying that he was White Lily's boyfriend. Zero always dismisses this and says she only likes him because he fed her milk when she was younger." The caretaker says cheerful.

Kaname chuckled. "Maybe I can be White Lily another boyfriends. So White Lily wouldn't be lonely if Zero is not here." Kaname joked. He rubs White Lily's neck.

The stables caretaker laughed. He glances at Kaname for a while. "I miss that boy already. I hope he will settle all the problems and come back here quickly," the caretaker sighed.

Kaname startled. Yeah, he needs to find Zero quickly. What the most important, he worried about Zero bloodlust. Who will feed Zero in his missing?

In the old castle in the dark forest, Toma walk into the basement where he put Zero into the long deep sweet sleep. He open the wooden door slowly and enter the dark basement. He look at Zero's figure which was bound to the wall by the iron chain. He no longer put Zero in the ice block because of the spell. The ice will slower the spell in Zero's body. He don't want that, so he need to take off the ice block from Zero.

Toma look at Zero pale figure. Zero's skin is so pale. Maybe because he put Zero in the ice block for too long. He glance at Zero's wound. The wound is no longer there, but the skin around the wound is still pink. Zero heal ability surely is weak. Maybe because Zero lose so much blood before and he had not feed the blood for about three weeks already. Toma can't do anything because Zero is still unconscious right now, so he can't feed Zero.

It's been two weeks already and Zero still don't awake from his slumber. He don't really sure how long Zero's going to sleep. But he was so sure that Zero's gonna sleep for a very long time because of the dream spell that he use. He need to trap Zero in his own sweet dreams. He walk toward Zero and touch Zero's cheek. He run his thumb at Zero's cheek gently.

"Zero, I can't wait any longer. I want to touch you, fully. I will make you forget about Kaname Kuran and everything out there sooner. Just when the womb is ready, you will be mine." Toma whisper close to Zero's ear even though he know that Zero can't hear it. Because Zero no longer trap in the ice block, he can touch Zero directly anytime, but still… he can't do anything. He dare to take off the ice block from Zero's body because he was sure that Zero is not going to awake anytime soon. He touch Zero pale face once again. Zero's skin feels so cold. He don't know whether it is because of the previous ice or because of the temperature in the basement.

He can't risk to put Zero in the bed. Not yet. After the spell is complete, his gonna erase all the memory of Zero before. Zero is gonna be his beloved boy toy, bride and mother to his future kids. He will keep Zero in this old castle until the people out there thinks that Zero is death and forget about him.

"Pity of you Zero. Your life is just like a chess. All the moves is base on the player. You can't do anything and just follow our lead, a pureblood. Your live is destined that you are not going to get away from us, the pureblood since you meet Shizuka Hio and turn to the vampire yourself. Then you meet Kaname Kuran at the academy. Now, I am your final destination." Toma smile widely. But, it's too bad Zero can't to hear that.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Toma know that was his servant. He lick Zero's check for his satisfaction and walk away from there. "We will meet again, my love."

"What?" ask Toma coldly. But he know, his servant not disturb him because of something stupid because he had tell them that he don't want to be disturbed when he was in the basement.

His servant bow to him when they saw him out from the basement. "I just want to remind you, my lord. It's already 8 p.m. It's time for you to go to your meeting. And you got a party at Shibuya." He just tell his master that because it was what his master tell him to do. He know that his master can stay in the basement all day and night if they don't ask him to get out or there is not business out there that his master want to do.

"Okay, I know," say Toma. He lock the basement wooden door. He don't want to risk if Zero is awake and tries to get away and he also don't want his servant to step inside that basement room. He don't want them to take a look at Zero's beautiful body. That body is his.

"Yes, my lord." His servant bowed at him at walk away from there. Toma take a last look at the basement door and disappear from there using his pureblood ability.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review... 3 <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**The new chapter is finally published! I can't wait any longer. I want Kaname and Zero to meet soon… I know, some of you guys want Toma to be the father of Zero's child. But… I just can't. I love Kaname and Zero couple sooo much… and I got a future planning for Zero and Kaname…. Hehehe… (I understand you guys' sadistic side ;)**

**_Chapter fourteen- awaken… _**

It's time for school vacation. So, Kaname and all his inner circles go to vacation. This time, Kaname choose to go to Akatsuki Kain villa which is quite a distance from school. Kaname choose that villa because he want to take a little break. He feels so tired because of his mind always thinks of Zero. He don't know what to do. He still don't give up, but he a little disappointed when all his methods is fail. Now he hesitate whether Zero is still alive or death.

The journey to Kain's villa took 7 hours. They leave Moon dormitory at 4 p.m. so when they arrived at Kain's villa, it will be mid night already. Because of Zero's missing, Takuma and Shiki don't go back to their own house. Kaname not in a good state, so they can't leave him be. In the car, along the journey, Kaname just stare out of the window and he will don't sleep a wink.

Ruka and Aidou complaining in their mind. They don't dare to complain out loud because they know, Kaname is going to punish them hardly. Both of them don't satisfy because Kaname so troubled with the Zero's missing. Who Zero to Kaname and them? Zero is just a day class student, an ex-human and a vampire hunter at that.

When they arrived at Kain's villa, all of them take off all their belonging and bring it into the villa. Kaname feel the air in that villa is so fresh and that was what he need. Aidou bring his bags and Kaname's bag into the villa. Kaname don't need to give an order because he knows that Aidou will volunteer his self to do it.

In that villa, it will be just them and the servant because Kain's family is not here. It's not the first time he come to this villa. When they were child, they always come to play in that villa. Kaname feels some of the memories here. He walks into the villa and he knows where he should go. He climbs up the stairs and walk towards the last room in that floor.

"The lunch will be serving in an hour." The servant tell Kaname before Kaname walk into that room. Kaname just nod his head and walk in.

Aidou leave his bags in the living room and quickly bring Kaname's bag to Kaname's room. It's not their first time in that villa, so all of them already know where to go and they don't need anyone to guide them. After tidy their room and bring their belonging into the room, they just do their own work before the servants call them for lunch.

Kaname lie down on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He doesn't know what to do and what to thinks. Suddenly he remember something. He never do this before and never think that he will do this. But, he needs to try. He and Zero had one-side blood bond, maybe he can use it to located Zero. And because Zero is the first person he let to drinks his blood, so he down really sure how it's work. Kaname close his eyes and try to focus to his one-side bond that he had with Zero. _Zero… Zero… where are you Zero? Can you hear me? Please answer me if you can hear me, Zero._

As always, Aidou will be in one room with Kain even though this is Kain's villa. They use to be in one room so it's awkward to stay in the single room if they don't stay at their own house. After they tidy their room, Ruka come into their room and without knock the door, he open the door and walk in. they were cousins, so it is a normal for them to enter each other room without knock the door. But, they will knock the door if they go to Ruka's room, because they don't want to see something that they shouldn't to.

"What you want, Ruka?" ask Aidou annoyed. He glance at Ruka while he lay down on his bed and read his manga. Don't really bother to pay attention to Ruka.

Ruka just glare at Aidou but she still come and sit on Aidou's bed. "I am so worried about Kaname-sama. He just keep quiet and rarely say anything. It's all because of that Kiryuu hunter. It's all his fault," says Ruka and she bit her lips.

"Yeah, I agree with you. It's all Kiryuu fault." Aidou suddenly enthusiastic and put his manga down. "Why must we help the chairman and that grumpy vampire hunter to find him? It's all his fault because he is so weak. Now I don't know what to say. Maybe Kiryuu is already died and we don't know about it." Aidou fold his hand in his chest.

"Hey, don't talk about it out loud. I don't want Kaname-sama to hear about it. We still don't know whether Kiryuu-kun is live or die. And I afraid Kaname-sama will punish both of you if he hear you said Kiryuu-kun is death." Kain interrupted. He rubs his brownish-orange hair lazily.

Aidou and Ruka pouted. That is Akatsuki Kain for them. He always don't support them in anything they do.

Toma had come to the basement, again. He stares at Zero's beautiful face for a long time. The womb is still not complete yet. It's been three weeks already. He was very sure that the womb will be complete anytime soon. He just need to wait for a little bit longer. Toma stroke Zero's silver hair gently. He noticed that Zero's silver hair now is a little bit longer. He likes it.

He rubs Zero flat stomach softly. In there, soon will bear his child. He glances at Zero's face once again. Zero's snowy-white skin is so soft on his hand. He stare at Zero's pale lips. He want to kiss that lips. Yeah, just a little kiss wouldn't affect the spell. Why doesn't he think that earlier? He stand close to Zero and bring his face close to Zero's face. But, before his lips touched with Zero's lips, the basement door is knocked. Toma grind his teeth. He feels like he want to kills his servant who disturb his precious time with Zero.

"What!" Toma growled. He walk toward the door and open it roughly. He glare at his servant.

"I… I am sorry, my lord. But… there is someone who wants to meet you. He say that it is urgent," say his servant, trembling.

"Who dare to interrupt me in my castle?" ask Toma, annoyed.

"It was, _'Him'_." say his servant while bowed his head to his master.

"_'__Him'_?" ask Toma a little bit confused. "You mean… _'Him'_? He was here?" Toma a little bit startled. _Why must 'Him' come here? At this time, especially._ "I will go immediately," says Toma and quickly walk to the room which his guest is waiting for him. Because of the rushing to meet with his guest, he forgot to lock the door to the basement.

Zero walk around the town with his twin, Ichiru. He no longer knew whether it was a dream or just a reality. What he know, he feels so happy when he stay with Ichiru now. He realizes that he no longer 10 years old boy. And right now, he was a 17 years old teenager. He was a happy go lucky boy and he feels like his cold and hostile side before is just a feigned. He walks slowly in that town. He don't know why, but that town seem familiar to him.

"Zero, what are you doing?" ask Ichiru. He hold Zero's hand tightly. He put his chin at Zero's shoulder.

"Nothing. It just that, we rarely come at town. But this place looks familiar to me." Zero said gently. Still look around until he saw a coffee shop. He don't know why but his foot just walk until both of them stand in front of that shop.

"You want to eat something?" ask Ichiru. He just glance at his brother who look so lose in thought.

"I don't know. Maybe," say Zero while stroke his silver hair.

"Let's go. I want to try their ice cream. I hear, the ice cream in this shop is famous. So I must to try it." Ichiru pull Zero's hand until they enter the shop. A few waitress greet them cheerily. The waitress brought them to the empty seat close at the window so they can saw the outside views.

"I want to eat ramen," say Zero while put his hand on his chin.

"We can eat that later. Let's try the ice cream first. Give me an ice cream. The famous one." Ichiru smile widely.

"I want coffee. White coffee," say Zero. He is not in the mood to eat something sweet right now. After take their order, the waitress leave them. Zero just look outside the window. Don't really pay any attention around him.

Suddenly he saw something that really catch his attention. He stand up from his seat and stare at one building not too far from that shop. He don't know why, but he know that the building that he saw is very familiar to him. He can feel it.

"Why Zero? What are you looking at?" ask Ichiru confused. It's the first time Zero behave like this. He hold Zero's hand.

"What it that building?" Zero don't answer Ichiru question and he ask the question instead. He walk out from the shop. He don't care what the waitress going to say.

"That was a school. A famous one in this town," says Ichiru.

"Let's go there. I want to go to that school for a while." Zero just walk without waiting for Ichiru reply. He feels like there is something at there that calling for him.

"But… Zero! We can't go there. We don't know what kind of school is that!" yell Ichiru when Zero leave him suddenly. Zero walk quite far from him.

Zero don't pay any attention to Ichiru and he just walk to that school. He arrived at the school gate. Yeah, this school looks familiar to him, but why he can't remember anything about that school? Ichiru arrived quite late and he stand behind Zero. He grab Zero's hand.

"Let's go, Zero," say Ichiru while he pull Zero's hand.

"Wait! I need to go in there. There is something inside," say Zero and he struggle to release his hand from Ichiru grip.

"There is nothing inside! Remember Zero, we don't go to school. We just go to school for the hunter, okay!" yell Ichiru. He need to bring Zero far, far away from that school.

"But…" Zero try to say something but he just can't.

"Zero! There you are!" suddenly, there is someone call his name. Zero turn around and he saw a girl inside that school gate wave her hand at him. He stop and stare at that girl. That girl has a petite slender build and big brown eyes fringed with red. She has shoulder length chestnut brown hair with dark brown hues. She wears the trademark black uniform of the Day Class with a white armband.

"Who are you?" ask Zero while he yank his hand from Ichiru. He walk at the gate.

"That's mean, Zero! You already forget about me?" say that girl pouted. "It's me, Yuuki." That girl folded her hand on her chest.

"Yuuki?" Zero confused. He had hear that name before. But where?

"Zero, what are you waiting for? We already late to go to class and we need to go patrol and escort the night class," say Yuuki and suddenly the school gate is open.

"Huh?" Zero is confused. What is going on? Class? Patrol? Escort? What the hell is going on here? "I don't understand."

"Zero! Let's go!" Ichiru growled.

"Where are you going, Zero?" suddenly there is a male voice ringing in his ear. He quickly search for that voice owner and he saw someone stand not too far from the girl name Yuuki. He don't know why, but his heartbeat faster when he saw that man beautiful face.

That man has red-brown eyes, brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are calm and tranquil. He has a lean build and pretty attractive. Zero can feel his face hot and red when he saw that beautiful man. Different from Yuuki, that man wear a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes.

"Kaname-senpai," say Yuuki while glance at that man.

Zero want to say something, but his lips feel so stiff. He don't know how, but suddenly that man with the name Kaname stand in front of him. Kaname grab his waist and hug him tightly. Zero can feel his face red as tomato.

"Wh… wha… what are you doing?" ask Zero stammered. He try to push Kaname away, but Kaname don't move any inch.

"I miss you, Zero. So much," say Kaname seductively close to his ear. Kaname lick Zero's earlobe gently makes Zero feel weak on his knee.

"Bu… but…" before Zero can say anything, suddenly Kaname kiss his lips gently. He startled. What the hell is going on? But he just can't control his body and mind. Zero slowly return Kaname's kiss softly. Kaname thrust his tongue into Zero's mouth and deepened the kiss passionately. Zero could do nothing more but respond to the kiss. Kaname is kissing him. Kaname is kissing. Kaname kiss…

"Kaname!" yell Zero loudly. Zero suddenly opened his eyes. His heart pounding. _What the worse dream ever! Why must Kaname mess with my dream? How dare Kaname kiss me in my dream! Bastard! Perverted pureblood! _

Zero realize something weird around him. Where the hell is this place? He looks around. At a time like this, he really thanks to his vampire side because it make he can see in the dark. That strange place really gives him a creepy feeling on his spine. He tries to move, but he realize that both his hand and legs is bounded at the wall by iron chains. How he end up like this in this place? He can't remember. He tries to remember the last memory that he had before he passed out.

He remembers the forest, the vampire, attack…. Yeah, that it is! When he run into the forest, suddenly there is a creepy vampire approach him and stabbed him at his chest. And then he lost his consciousness. Zero tries to pull his hand. He use all his strength to break that chain that bound him. Almost five minutes later, he succeeds to release his hands and legs. Zero take a break for a while to regain his strength. His body feels so weak. How long exactly he was here?

He walk toward the wooden door and try to push it slowly. He don't really sure whether the door is lock or not. Zero push it slowly.

"Great! The door is unlocked," Zero grin happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and reviews... <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Just like what you guys want, Zero now is awake! Finally, Zero and Kaname will meet soon… (I'm so happy… T^T) **

**So, please enjoy this chapter too… at last, the most exciting part is coming soon… ;) **

**Sorry because I don't make Zero mate with Toma because I don't like him… hehehe…. Thanks for your reviews and okay, enjoy the story… :) **

**_Chapter fifteen- the runaway… _**

Zero sneak out from the basement. He use his hunter sense and he can sense that there was a vampire nearer and he also hide his aura so no one know his presence. He look around him. There is nobody there and he don't know where to go. He even confused whether this is a house or a castle. These places look so big and spacious. Zero wanders around for a while. At a time like this, it's good to use his vampire ability.

Zero just walks around even though he don't know where his foot want to go. He just follow his footstep and his sense. He know that his kidnapper still in that place because he can sense it and they still don't realize that he is already gone from his confinement places. It's good because he still got a time to escape from this place. Almost 15 minutes wander around, Zero saw a door and he quickly run to the door using his vampire speed despite he still weak right now.

"Good," Zero whisper to his self when he saw the way out. He feels so grateful. Maybe, this is the first time after a few years he feels like this. He feels even more grateful that it still a bright out there. Zero look around and slowly he ran into the forest.

He don't really sure if he can escape safely or not from this forest. Zero still remember his attacker before. His face and his voice. No way in hell Zero will forget a bastard who attacks him that night. He will revenge his self later. But now, what the most important is he need to get out from here and go back to academy. He still weak and he don't have Bloody Rose right now. When he thought about Bloody Rose, he remember Kaname. It's Kaname who take his Bloody Rose.

But when he thinks of Kaname, he remember of his dreams earlier. Those kiss…. Oh god… Kaname had kissed him before. And even in his dream, Kaname had kissed him too. In fact, the kiss in his dream even more passionate and hot. And what the worse is, he return that kiss and they even lick each other tongue. _I want to die! I can't tell anyone about this dream. No one!_

Zero shake his head quickly tries to forget that weird dream. He tries to run faster than he could. After 45 minutes, he stop for a while. He pants roughly. He don't know how far that he make to run away. He feel thirsty and he realize that he need a blood. He want a blood.

_Kaname… Kaname… where are you, Kaname? I need you… I need your blood._ Zero start to feel dizzy. He doesn't know how long he doesn't feed on Kaname. What he know, the first person he saw will be in danger because he was sure that he can't control his bloodlust anymore. It is bad. So bad. Zero suddenly hear something. He hide behind the tree. He know that's not a vampire because he will sense a vampire if that creature is around him and the vampire will never wander around in the bright. He lurked behind the trees and he saw a deer.

_Even a deer is okay. It was a living thing and it has a blood. I need a blood. I don't care anymore._ Zero doesn't wait anymore and he pounce on the deer without a second thought. No need to struggled, he easily bite the deer neck and suck its blood. It's not long until he suck the deer's blood until it's dry. Zero wipe his lips with his hand. The animal's blood is not like a human blood. He can feel it even thought it was his first time drinks an animal blood. The animal blood will full your stomach, but not satisfy the lust. Now he understands why vampires want a human blood.

Zero rest for a while. It's still bright, but he know that it's not going to be long until dawn. He need to move faster. A vampire more active at night. And he know that his attacker will realize that he is escape soon. Zero push his self to stand up and run once again. He still remember what that vampire say to him that night. But he know something that the creepy vampire don't know. He got Yuuki, Chairman Cross and Yagari Touga. They were his family. Suddenly Kaname's face comes to his mind. Do Kaname is count as his family? Zero grouched. No way he want Kaname as his family! He want to go back. _I want to go back._

He don't know how long he had run. What he realize, it's already dark. Zero walk some more and he found a small cave and enter it. He need to get rest and hide for a while. What more important, he must hide his presence 24/7.

Toma walk toward the basement after a few hour discussion with his guest. He sighed. He got a very important discussion with his important guest even thought his guest is not invited. He still remember what his guest say. He give him one week to think about his offer. He will think about it later after he look after Zero in the basement. When he arrived at the basement, he startled when he saw the basement door is opened. He run inside and saw Zero is missing.

"Damn! How can he run away? Or, there is someone come here?" Toma punch the wall, madly. No… there is no way someone will come here because nobody know that he kidnapped Zero. Zero must be run away from here. But how Zero can break that dream spell? And when did he run away? I need to find him quickly before someone else found him. He will never let anyone else touch Zero.

He run out from the basement and call all his servants. "Did you saw someone who I confine in that basement room out here?" ask him tries to control his anger.

"We are sorry, my lord. But we don't saw anyone and we don't sense anyone else here." say his servant while bowed his head. He don't dare to look at his master when he can feel his master rage. After he says that, he hear a window behind him shattering into piece. He startled.

"I want all of you to go and find him. Quickly! Until you find him, don't you dare to show your face in my castle! I want you guys bring him to me. I don't care how, just bring him here, alive. I don't care if you have to beat him half death. I will kill all of you if you fail. " Toma give an order. His eye gleam with a red color.

"Yes, my lord." All of his servant bowed and quickly disappear from there. They don't want to risk their lives if they take the job lightly.

Zero try to sleep, but he can't. At last, he just lean at the cave wall while tries to sense if there is any vampire around. He don't want to fight at a time like this. He doesn't like the idea to hide, but he can't do anything with his condition right now. If he fight now, he will just get himself in the danger. He don't know why that vampire want to kidnapped him and don't kill him that night. So, he doesn't want to risk himself to get kidnapped for the second time.

He looks at his self. He almost forgot to pay attention to his physical after he awake from the sleep. His shirt is torn at chest, so he unbutton his shirt and look at his chest. His lilac eyes open widely when he saw the scar that still pink and almost fading. It's no longer hurt, but when he thinks that vampire had stabbed him, it makes him mad.

"I really want to kill that vampire," Zero whisper to his self. After an hour later, he continue his journey. He can't stay at that play too long. It's dangerous and he doesn't know far he made to run away from that old castle. What the worse, he sure that his kidnapper already realize that he had run away from the basement. He can feel it.

From trees to another trees, Zero jump like a wild cat. He's glad that the animal's blood had give him the energy he need to move on. Now he feels more comfortable and he can run more quickly than before. Almost 30 minutes later, he can sense another vampire behind him. What the worse, it's not one, but five vampire move in the fast speed.

"Damn! They already close behind me." He curse slowly. He don't really sure they sense his presence or not because he has tries his best to hide his aura. Zero tries to run more faster than before. He don't have time to waste now.

Zero use his vampire speed to run and a few minutes later, he hear something is moving toward him. He use his hunter sense and look behind him and saw that there is a few bullet is shooting at him. He use his sense to dodge the bullet. But he still got shoot at his left arm. He groan while he hold his left hand. _Damn! Now, I don't have to hide my presence anymore._ He is bleeding, so it is no use if he hide anymore.

One of the vampires jump at him and tries to stab him with the sword. Zero stop running and fight back. He punches at the vampire who attacks him. He has had enough. If he can kill at least two or three vampire, he will be satisfied for now. When that vampire want to swing the sword at him, he kick that vampire legs and when that vampire fall, he snatch the sword and quickly stab that vampire at his heart.

That vampire screams and turn to dusk. Zero smirked. He doesn't stay there and he continued to run away from there. There are still four vampires left. His arm hurt. Maybe they use a special for the vampire because his wound doesn't heal quickly. Or… maybe it is because he doesn't have enough blood and he just drinks an animal blood.

They shoot more bullets at him. This time, all the vampires attack him at the same time. Zero can't dodge and gets more wound. His shirt already torn and wet with his own blood. He fight black and swung the sword. He doesn't want to give up even thought when those vampires scratch him with their claws. He wants to go home. He want to go back. To Yuuki, Yagari-sensei, Chairman Cross and Kaname. Kaname? Zero snapped when Kaname's face flash in his heart. He kills another vampire. _Why must I remember his face? Damn!_

Zero tries to run again. Especially when he sense another vampire come closer. The strong one. What the worse, he knows that vampire is the one who attacks and stab him before. He can't wai any longer. He just runs away. He doesn't know where to go. He just let his foot drag him. He don't care where as long as it's not here. He smiles a little when he saw a light at he quickly running at the light source.

Kaname sighed. He is so bored tonight. Even though it is a holiday now, the vampire council still bothers him with the stupid party. What make he feels more loathe is when they try to introduce their daughters and they will make a proposition and present their daughter to him. They take advantage to exchanged greetings with him every time he wants to be alone. He feels like he wants to kill them one by one.

"Are you okay, Kaname?" ask Takuma. He stood silent beside Kaname. He know how Kaname feel. That's why he ask. Aidou and Kain just stand behind Kaname, silently. They were Kaname's right hand man. So, they will follow Kaname no matter where he go, except if Kaname give them an order to leave him alone.

"I am fine. Just bored. I think, I want to go home, now." Kaname said and he walks to Takuma's grandfather, Ichiou. "I need to go home now. I will see you next time, Ichiou," says Kaname and he just walk away. He is a pureblood. So another vampire who is lower class than him, even though they are older than him, can't deny him.

Ichiou just bowed at Kaname and look at him until he no longer at his sight.

They take a ride. Shiki, Rima and Ruka don't go with them. They don't want to, and Kaname also don't say anything. In the car, Kaname just look outside and stare at the forest. Because they ride a limo, Kaname choose to sit a little bit far from the other. He doesn't know why, but he feels uneasy this night. He can't bring his heart to calm down. _What the hell is happening here?_ Kaname sighed. His mind always thinks of Zero after he use the one-sided bond that he had with Zero to detect where Zero is.

"Are you okay, Kaname-sama? You look restless. Is anything happen?" ask Aidou. He can't keep quiet anymore. He don't go any closer to Kaname and just look at Kaname from the other side of limo.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me," says Kaname and he put his indifferent mask on his face when he realizes he had let his guard down. He stroke his brown hair and slide it behind his ears. He never share anything with his inner circle before, so should he tell them what he feels now? No, he doesn't want to. There is no need for them to know what he feels right now.

"Okay." Aidou says quietly. But suddenly the car they ride make an emergency break and of course they feels so shocked. Aidou almost rolling in the car if not because Kain grab his hand quickly. Kaname hold at the seat and he feels glad he had use the seat belt.

"Wh… what happen? What the hell is going on here?" ask Aidou while groans because he had bump his head against the roof.

"I don't know. Driver, what's going on? Why you break so suddenly?" ask Takuma. He glance at the driver who looks nervous.

"I... I am sorry. I need to use an emergency break because there is someone who cross the road so suddenly. I almost hit him," says the driver. He feels so bad and troubled. Especially when there is a pureblood in the car.

"What! You almost hit someone? Let's check on him. Maybe he is hurt," says Takuma quickly open the door.

"What? Are you crazy? There is nobody in the forest. May… maybe it's a ghost!" Aidou sit close to Kain. He grab Kain's arm and hug his hand tightly.

"Ghost? It's not him, but it's you who are crazy. Why must you afraid of the ghost? Who do you think we are? Human? Or a vampire?" Kain says cynically. He yank his hand from Aidou's hand and then he push Aidou away. He also follow Takuma get out from the limo.

Aidou rubs his head. Shame whit his stupid mistake. He also follow them get out from the car when Kaname also get out.

"So, how is he? Is he okay?" ask Aidou when he walk to his friends. He weird when all his friends look so stiff.

Kaname startled when he looks at the person who lie down on the ground. That hair… he know that silver hair. _Zero?_ But… this hair is longer than Zero. He try to thinks about it. Yeah, Zero had a twin.

"Ichiru?" Kaname is the first one who open his mouth. And slowly he walks toward that body.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review... thanks... :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hahaha… I am happy…. At last, Kaname and Zero have meet again. Even though I got a bad grammar, (T^T) I am happy because there is someone who likes to read my fanfiction… (^o^)**

**Now… no longer Toma… hehehe… sorry… it's KanaxZero times… ;) **

**I got a lot of times to spend so maybe I will update this fanfic regularly… okay, enjoy the story for now… **

**_Chapter sixteen-reunion…_**

"Ichiru?" Kaname is the first one who open his mouth. And slowly, he walks toward that body. He feels like he want to run and hug that body but he remind his self that it was not Zero, but it was Ichiru, Zero's twin. Especially when that boy did not move even a wink, maybe he had passed out. He doubts that Ichiru is hurt so badly based on his appearance and blood all over his body. When he smells the blood, Kaname feels more confused.

_Wow, Ichiru sure smells like Zero. His blood… its sure smells like Zero's blood_, thought Kaname. He want to touch but he hesitate. He look at that boy for a while. Long silver hair and a sword on his right hand. Yeah, that was Ichiru. Zero's hair is not that long and Zero don't use a sword.

"Is he okay, Kaname?" ask Takuma who stand behind Kaname. He also look at Ichiru, but he don't walk any closer. He know who Ichiru is and he don't sure whether it safe or not to go near the boy.

Kaname startled. He glance at Takuma and then look back at Ichiru. "I don't know. Let's check on him," says Kaname. He touches Ichiru softly and he feels like his hand had been shock with the electricity but he don't pull his hand away. He roll Ichiru on his back so he can see his face. He frowned when he saw an earring on Ichiru's ear. Five silver earrings. Three on his top left ear cartilage and two on his bottom right. _Since when Ichiru had a piercing?_ Kaname feels his heart beat so hard. He looks at Ichiru left neck and he saw a tattoo. Not an ordinary tattoo, but the Hunter's Seal tattoo. He gasp. And quickly he bring that body close to him.

"Zero!" Kaname almost scream when he saw Zero, but he manage to control his voice. Especially when Zero's body is full of blood and he saw a bullet wound all over Zero's body. What the hell is going on here?

Takuma, Aidou and Kain run closer when he hear Zero's name. They also shocked when they saw Zero lay down on the ground especially with his condition now. Suddenly they sense a vampire coming closer to them. They look at where they sense the vampire until they saw three vampires arrived there. Those vampires sure shocked to see three noble class vampires and a pureblood at that had circle at their prey. Now they hesitate to back down or run away.

"It is you guys who hurt him?" ask Kaname without look at the another vampires. His voice is so cold. He just look at Zero's face which is so pale.

All three common class vampires silent. They don't know what they should say.

"Answer me." Kaname give an order with a cold and icy voice. Of course all that vampires can't deny his power as a pureblood even thought they are not his servant. All the common class vampires trembled in fear.

"We… we are sorry, pureblood-sama. But… please give back that boy to us." Says one of the vampire while all three of them on their knee. Bowed to the pureblood.

Kaname smirked. "Why should I do that?" ask Kaname choose to play dumb. He want to know the truth. There is no way he will give Zero to them. Not after all the hard work and hell he go through. And Yuuki had begged him to bring Zero's back.

Takuma, Aidou and Kain just silent but they still observed all those vampires with a gleam eyes. Get ready to attack anytime if they need to.

"Actually, that boy is owned by our lord. And he has run away from our lord earlier. So we need to bring him back, no matter what," says another vampire. It so hard to deal with a pureblood. Even though their lord is a pureblood, but their lord is not this strong and cold.

"Owned by your lord? This boy?" Kaname feels his patients be at edge. Especially when he hear another vampire claims that Zero is theirs. How dare they say nonsense like that. He feels like he wants to tears all that low class vampires into half by his own hand.

"Yes, pureblood-sama. So please give him back to use." Another vampire open his mouth. They want to bring that boy quickly back to the castle. They just have two options. Bring the boy back and live or back to the castle without the boy and die.

"Are you giving me an order?" ask Kaname colder that before. He look at the vampires with his deep crimson eyes. "Now tell me, who is your lord?" ask Kaname while use his telekinetic power to make one of the vampire chocked at their throat.

"We… we are so… sorry, pureblood-sama. It is an order from our lord to bring this boy back. Actually, our master is T…" before that vampire can tell the name of their master, suddenly there is a knife stabbed at their heart and burn them to death until they turn to dusk.

Kaname, Takuma, Aidou and Kain is so shocked because they don't sense any other vampire around them. When they tries to detect where the other vampire Toma who hide not far from there, flee from that place.

Toma curse in his heart when he look Kaname all around Zero and hug him. How the hell Kaname can be here? At a time like this especially. He can't approach any closer because he don't want Kaname to realize he is the one who kidnapped Zero. He hear all the conversation and when his servant want to open his mouth to reveal his name, he kills them all. _Useless servant! _

Kaname curse in his heart when he can sense the vampire anymore. He then look at Zero who still don't awake. What the hell is Zero go through before? He really want to know because there is no clue of where is Zero missing to. This place is too far from the Cross Academy and no way Zero can come here with his wound before. Suddenly he remember something that common vampire had said before. _"Actually, that boy is owned by our lord."_ Who is their lord? It must him who kidnapped Zero that night!

"What should we do now?" ask Aidou glance at Kaname before stare at Zero. He feels sorry for Zero when he saw his state right now. He don't feel spiteful like he always do.

"Let's bring him to the villa. We need to treat his wound." Kaname said when he realize that Zero's wound still bleeding and the wound don't heal yet. _Did Zero drinks any blood before? Did another vampire bite him before?_ Kaname can't bring himself to be at ease when he thinks about it. He want and he need to know.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed and try to take Zero from Kaname to bring the boy into the car but Kaname slap his hand softly. He frowned.

"I will take him into the car myself." After he say that, Kaname pick up Zero's body bridal style and walk into the car.

Takuma just stare, Aidou pouted at Kaname and Kain just rubs his neck lazily. Don't know what to say. They walk into the limo and quickly hush the driver to move faster. Kaname always look at Zero. He don't know why but his heart feels hurt when he saw Zero's condition. He smells Zero's blood and he can feel his beast in him want him to take a taste of Zero's blood.

Kaname sigh lightly. Tries to calm his self. He can't and he doesn't want to do that. He know the risk if he bite and drinks Zero's blood. He don't want to tie and bind Zero to his self. He don't know why, but his heart beat so fast and hard when he saw Zero after almost one month he don't see his face. He loves Yuuki, right? And why the hell he yell Zero's name loudly? Don't he usually call Zero by his surname?

After fifteen minutes ride, they arrived at the villa. Aidou quickly open the door and let Kaname get out of the limo with Zero on his hand. He glance at Zero who unconsciously leaned his head on Kaname's chest. He want to feel jealous but he just can't. Not when he looks at that pale body that is paler than any vampire.

"Welcome back, Kaname-sama, Akatsuki-sama, Aidou-sama, Takuma-sama," greet the vampire servant who stand at the door and they quickly open the door for the rushing pureblood.

Shiki, Rima and Ruka which still chit chatting when Kaname, Takuma, Aidou and Kain get in the villa frowned. Especially when they can sense another vampire with them. But they think they know this aura. When they look at Kaname, they saw a silver hair boy in the pureblood hand. Unconscious.

"Kaname-sama!" all three of them run to Kaname but Kaname just give an order using his head to make them stay where they are before. Kaname bring Zero into the guest room and put Zero's body on the bed and make that boy lay down. All Kaname's inner circles follow Kaname step quietly. When Kaname make Zero lay down, they gather around the bed and stare at Zero's pale body.

"What happen to Kiryuu?" ask Ruka. She want to know even though his mind say don't.

"Don't know. We need to change his clothes. His blood maybe will make another vampire thrilled." Kaname says. "Aidou, go get some water." Kaname give an order and Aidou is more than willing to do that if Kaname tell him to.

It takes Aidou just a few seconds before he come to the room with a glass of water. He give the glass to Kaname and he thinks he know what Kaname's going to do.

Kaname take the glass and wet his hand with water before he wipes Zero's face with his wet hand. He wait a few minutes but Zero don't give any reaction. He tries again but still gets no reaction from Zero. Kaname put the glass on the table and move closer to Zero.

"Aidou, get me a warm water and cloth. We need to wash his body. Takuma, get me a clean clothes for Kiryuu. We need to change his clothes." Kaname give an order without look at his friends. His hand move to Zero's torn and dirty shirt.

"Kaname-sama. His clothes are dirty. Please don't touch him with your hands," says Ruka. "At least, let a servant or we do it for you." She tries to touch Zero but Kaname slap her hand away just like when he slap Aidou's hand before. He don't know why, but it was a reaction he got when someone try to touch Zero.

"I will do it myself. I don't want anyone to touch him. Just stay where you are," say Kaname while he unbutton Zero's shirt slowly. He looks at Zero's body. He bit his lips when he saw Zero's chest. There is a pink scar, one inch away from Zero's heart. If the stab don't miss Zero's heart, Kaname sure that Zero will be long gone. It must be hurt so much when he gets this wound. Kaname can imagine it because the scar still doesn't vanish from Zero's white pale skin.

He take off Zero's shirt and give the shirt to Kain. Aidou and Takuma come back to the guest room and they also startled when they saw the scar. It must be hurt even for the vampire like them. Kaname take off Zero's pant and leave Zero just in his shorts. Ruka's face is blushing but she doesn't go away. She just look at the floor. Meanwhile Rima stay calm and stand beside Shiki. She was a model, so she don't feel anything even if she saw a male naked. Aidou take a glance at Zero's body and then he looks at everywhere but Zero. Kain just lazily strokes his hair and Takuma smile widely.

Kaname give the pant to Kain and order Kain to burn it in the fire. Kain waste no time and burn Zero's clothes with his ability until there is no ash around. He feels relieved when he smells Zero's blood vanish from the air after Kain burn Zero's bloody clothes. He's glad when he saw there is no other scar on Zero's body and the wound from before also have heals already. He touches Zero's skin softly and start wipes Zero's cold body. Now he realizes that Zero's body is cold. It's good he ask Aidou to bring him warm water.

Kaname already done with Zero's clothes after 30 minutes wipe his body. All of them just look and they don't say anything. They just lost their word when they look at Zero's condition. They want to know the truth. But they know, they wouldn't get any answer until Zero gain his conscious back. It must be hard to the young vampire hunter in this one month.

After one hour left, and Zero still don't give any sign that he will awake soon. Kaname just sighed slowly in his mind. What can they do is wait. But don't know for how long.

"Let's back to our room. There is nothing we can do here. He wouldn't gain his consciousness soon. Let's take a rest and I need to call Chairman Cross tomorrow and report about Kiryuu to him early in the morning. He must be happy that he has found Kiryuu," say Kaname after he glance at the watch. It's almost 4 in the morning.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." All of them say in unison.

"Who's going to watch him here?" ask Takuma. He don't mind to watch Zero if that what Kaname want. "I can watch him," Takuma make an offer. He smile brightly.

"For tonight, I think Takuma would be fine. You can pick someone to accompany you, Takuma," says Kaname.

Takuma smile brighter than before. "Shiki will accompany me, will you?" Takuma stare at Shiki and Shiki just nod his head. He don't mind. Really.

"Okay. Just tell me if he awake from the slump." Kaname said before he glance at Zero for the last time. Actually he want to accompany Zero that night until Zero gain his consciousness. But… he don't want to risk his life because the beast in him keep struggling to get free when he smells Zero's blood. He don't want to make his self lose control and end up bite Zero. Especially went that boy is still unconscious.

"Okay, Kaname," say Takuma happily. All the noble vampires except Takuma and Shiki left the room. Kaname is the last one who left the room. Takuma feels like he know what is going on with Kaname. He and Kaname is childhood friend so he knows Kaname better than anyone else. Even though Kaname tries to hide it, he will know eventually.

"Don't worry, Kaname. I will make sure that no one, no one will touch him here. I will take care of him like I take care of you. What will do?" Takuma said with a smile. He promise Kaname with all his lives. He saw with his own eyes how Kaname restless when Zero is missing in this one month. And he really doesn't want it to repeat again.

"Yes, thanks Takuma." Kaname give a small smile to Takuma and Shiki. He take a glance at Zero. _I already full fill my promise, Yuuki. I found Zero._ "I will leave him in your care. Take care. I will come later," say Kaname and he leave Zero with them. He can rest peace fully finally.

"No problem, Kaname. Take a good rest." Takuma smile and give Kaname assure that Zero will be fine with them.

Kaname just nodded and leave. _I need to call Chairman Cross, quickly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Read and reviews... Thanks... ;) <strong>


End file.
